


Trivia Night

by JDMarien



Category: The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Crush at First Sight, F/F, Fluff, M/M, Newt POV, One-Sided Attraction, Rating May Change, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Temporarily Unrequited Love, Thomas comes from a dark past, Trivia Night AU, lots of flirting, mentions of past suicide attempt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-07-18 09:31:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 26,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16115636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JDMarien/pseuds/JDMarien
Summary: Newt and the rest of The Gladers team have been frequenting trivia night at The Right Arm Bar and Grill every Tuesday for three years.Everything changes when they get their new server, Thomas, assigned to their section. From then on out Newt’s world is turned upside down as he finds himself slowly falling for the boy with the brightest smile he’s ever seen.No amount of trivia knowledge could prepare him for the biggest question of all: How the hell was he supposed to win Thomas over?((Updates every Tuesday & Saturday or Sunday))





	1. Prologue

Tuesday’s were always reserved for trivia night at The Right Arm Bar and Grill.

It started off freshman year of college as a fun thing that a few of the guys would do to ease the stress of midterms and finals and then somehow it ended up becoming a frequent thing for the gang and their numbers grew. Alby had been the one to start the group initially but passed the torch to Newt once Alby graduated and moved out of town. 

In total there were seven of them that regularly showed up, Newt, Minho, Gally, Frypan, Ben, Winston, and Chuck. Chuck was only 12 and so their usual spot in the bar section soon changed to the back of the restaurant where they could be a bit more rowdy without disturbing the other folks that were actually there to eat and not play trivia. Though why anyone wouldn’t want to play always baffled the frequent players as there were gift cards involved. If you had a well rounded team then it allowed you to expand on trivia knowledge and potentially could pay for your night of food and drinks there. 

Though usually winning just meant Newt holding onto the gift card to use for shots for the following week, and the usual rootbeer float for Chuck.

The group had committed themselves to calling their group The Gladers, though when asked no one would really know how or why it came to be. It just sort of stuck.

Minho was the jock of the bunch and knew almost all random and obscure facts related to all things sports. Though he somehow had even more random facts stored away when it came to track and field–which had helped during the bonus question they had all drunkenly agreed to wager all of their points on to double their chances only to find out it was a question about the 1896 Olympics in regards to track and field. They got an extra shot on the house that night since Vince had been working and it had clearly impressed him enough to warrant free booze.

Gally was impossible to read and always looked as though he had a permanent frown on his face. Even his eyebrows looked like they were in a constant state of anger, but his enthusiasm (sometimes too much enthusiasm) for the game made his company enjoyable. Plus he knew all sorts of random facts when it came to engineering and oddly enough gardens. “They help keep me calm,” he had simply shrugged as means of explanation when he pulled a random fact out of his ass about baking soda and tomatoes that earned them 8 points.

Frypan, aka Siggy though he preferred Frypan, was known for his extensive knowledge of all things culinary or food related. Whenever they weren’t at trivia and were hanging out at someone’s house it was known that when Frypan was missing, he was most likely in the kitchen trying some new recipe he had looked up on All Recipes.

Ben started showing up after Minho recruited him from their school’s track and field team saying, “We can never have too much sports knowledge!” He had declared when Ben got them the correct answer for a baseball related question. “Plus I kind of forced him to come since I’m team captain.” It helped that Gally and Ben hit it off easily enough and became close friends from the start. 

Winston aided their group with facts about farming and butcher shops. It creeped some of them out at first when he went into gory detail about how to drain the blood from a pig. That was until he told them about growing up in a very rural community and working at the towns butcher shop.

Chuck being the youngest meant he knew more pop culture references and all things video game related. They aren’t exactly sure how Chuck had joined their group, but all of them were very protective over the kid as though they all were related to him. Then again chuck just had that way with people, it was hard not to like him.

Which left Newt, the longest running trivia goer of them all after Alby stepped down, and leader of their little group of Gladers. Newt knew lots of facts about the UK and Europe since he was from London, and could answer anything about royalty. His speciality, though, was psychology and mental health. It wasn’t just because he was majoring in psychology, but personal experience with mental health and mental illness–Minho being the only one to truly know of if and they kept it that way ever since–left him with a yearning to understand more of the mind and what made people tick. Maybe that’s also why he was so good at keeping everyone level headed when someone had one too many shots. He also had been the one to implement a no swearing rule for Chuck and the lot of them had come up with their own language, so to speak, and helped them discreetly tell the answer without nearby tables being able to eavesdrop and figure it out what they were saying.

They all had a good thing going on, and it helped solidify the connections they all made. It was one of the first families Newt felt he really was a part of.

So maybe that’s why he was taken so off guard one summer night when a new server he had never seen before showed up to their table to take their order. Newt was later told he looked like a dazed kitten— “I don’t know kitten just seemed fitting,” Minho had said—when the server introduced himself to them.

“Hey guys my name is Thomas and looks like I get the pleasure of being your server tonight! Can I start you off with any drinks?”

Newt knew instantly from the tightening in his stomach and the flush in his cheeks when Thomas had turned and winked at him that he was done for. In that instant trivia had just gotten a whole lot more interesting.


	2. Chapter 1

_“Can I start you off with any drinks?”_

Newt replayed that last part of Thomas’s question over and over in his head the rest of the night. Well not so much those specific words, but rather the wink that followed. 

It was still early on in the first round, they had only gone through about two questions, of course acing them no problem. At the table it was just Newt, Gally, and Ben. Frypan and Winston had messaged saying they were almost there, and Minho was still picking up Chuck. 

“I wish those shanks would hurry up and get here. I know those first two questions were a sinch, but I’ve got a feeling the next one is gonna be a klunker.” Gally grumbled and crossed his arms.

“You know Chuck isn’t here yet, you don’t have to censor yourself.” Newt said as he tallied up the points they currently had.

“Yeah, yeah it’s just kind of habit now. I can’t even swear normally outside of trivia anymore.” Gally rolled his eyes dramatically which made both Newt and Ben laugh.

“Hey do you think we should surprise Chuck with his rootbeer float before he gets here tonight? He did get us the winning point last week with that question about the 90s Saturday Morning Cartoons. I totally didn’t know _101 Dalmatians_ was part of that lineup, I just knew _Recess_ and that’s it.” Ben suggested while flipping through one of the menus.

“Well considering Minho said Chuck had been having a hard time at school this past week then it might help boost his mood.” Gally added on.

“You mean it’ll boost the sugar rush early on and we will listen to him blabber on a million miles a minute.” Newt said and raised an eyebrow.

“Come on, man, you love it. He’s like our little sugar hyped mascot.” Gally playfully punched Newt on the shoulder which earned him an eye roll and laugh in response.

“I never said I didn’t.” Newt looked around for Thomas to see if he was close by. He figured Minho and Chuck would be another 20 minutes which was more than enough time to get the order in. If only he could bloody find the guy to place the order.

Right as he thought that, the brunette came bounding around the corner holding a precariously large tray full of an assortment of drinks for a large table on the opposite side of the room. The group had started coming to trivia about 3 months ago. They called themselves “Wicked is Good” and would constantly give other teams a hard time. Newt noticed that they were known for poaching players from other teams to add to their own and in doing so had started to climb the ranks of the winners board that Vince liked to keep updated. Thankfully no one from The Gladers would even consider joining. To say Newt didn’t like them was an understatement.

The whole time Newt stared at Thomas holding the tray and was admiring the muscles in his forarms. He thanked the stars that Minho wasn’t there to make fun of him and that Ben and Gally were preoccupied with their own conversation to notice.

As Thomas was finishing up he made a sweep by the other tables in his section, a couple in their mid thirties was finishing up dinner, clearly trying to rush to get out of there and not get caught up in the trivia crowd. 

Newt tried to flag Thomas down but the brunette glanced over too fast and missed Newt’s hand. He hated being _that_ person in a restaurant but he also didn’t want to miss out on surprising Chuck so he called out to their server.

“Excuse me, _Tommy!_ ” and suddenly all eyes were on him. Or at least it felt that way. He groaned when the brunette just smirked at him and sauntered over. He wanted nothing more than to just be absorbed into the seat he was sitting in. Thankfully the next question had been announced and it forced everyone to turn back to their teammates instead of staring at the guy who yelled out for their server.

Newt thanked Ben and Gally for being too competitive to notice and were both deep in conversation over the engineering question that had just been asked.

“Hello again, couldn’t keep me away that long I see.” Thomas said as he leaned against the side of the booth and looked down at Newt. If he was annoyed at being called over so rudely, then he didn’t show it.

“I’m so sorry I feel like such a shank for calling you over like that. I normally don’t ever do that.” Newt apologized profusely. “Our other teammates are on their way and one of them always loves to get rootbeer floats and we were wondering if perhaps we could place an order in now for when he gets here to surprise him?” Newt tried to keep the blush from his cheeks but was still embarrassed.

“Of course that’s no problem at all! Anything for that accent of yours!” Thomas winked again and Newt was wondering if that was just a thing he did so just nodded in thanks. 

“Is there anything else I can get you while I’m here?” Thomas was addressing the two boys clearly upset over not knowing the answer.

“Yeah you can get us the answer to this problem and stop flirting with our team leader.” Gally shot back at him, his eyebrows furrowed together in typical Gally fashion.

Newt noticed something flash across Thomas’s eyes but before the boy could respond Frypan and Winston showed up.

“Quick guys! Do you know the answer? It says hot-dip galvanization is the process of coating a metal with a thin layer of what to prevent corrosion?” Ben read aloud fast.

“Shuck man I don’t know.” Frypan said as he sat in the booth next to Ben. 

Winston sucked in a breath of air through his teeth, “Yeah sorry dude I’ve got no idea. To prevent what again?”

“Corrosion.” Newt replied his mind back in the game. He also didn’t know much about engineering and knew he would be much help. 

“Gentlemen.” Thomas interjected and got everyone’s attention at the table. “Might I suggest the deep fried _zucchini_ , later on for dessert our _ice cream_ , and if you’re particularly hungry the _nachos_ are to die for, and if you want something a little more meaty the _chicken_ wings come with a variety of sauces to choose from.” 

“What the klunk do we shuckin look hungry right now! We’re trying to figure out the answer to this question and we’ve only got another minute to get our answer in!” Gally yelled back. Ben calmed him down with a pat on the arm and a shake of the head.

“I dunno I think you might like all of those if you _think about it_ hard enough.” Thomas shrugged and then turned to Newt. “Especially _all of them_ together.” Newt just stared up at him with a puzzled look, there was something playful in Thomas’s eyes when he looked at him. Suddenly it fit into place and Newt leapt forward to snatch the answer paper and scribble out the answer. 

He shot out of his seat in record time and ran up to the bar to turn his answer in to Harriet who was the bartender that evening.

“Ah looks like The Gladers are still in the game after all.” She said playfully to him and grabbed his answer sheet from him.

“Yeah took a minute but we finally got it.” 

When he got back to the table Thomas was gone, hopefully to get the rootbeer float for Chuck seeing as he noticed a car that looked an awful lot like Minho’s turn their lights off in the parking lot.

“What the hell was that about?!” 

“Did you even know the answer?”

“How many points did you wager??”

“Ah man tonight is the night we lose isn’t it?”

Everyone spoke at the same time and Newt couldn’t figure out who said what so just continued on like nothing happened.

“Just trust me ok. I think we’re gonna find that our server has great menu recommendations after all.”

Before anyone could say anything else Harriet announced the answer over the speaker. “Alright and if you engineering buffs out there actually know what you’re talking about then you would have easily gotten the answer to tonight’s question correct. If you answered Zinc, then you can pat yourself on the back because that is the right answer!”

There was a large whooping noise as the Gladers all jumped up and cheered and high fives each other. Newt shook his head laughing but joined in the cheering.

“What the shuck that actually worked!”

“What the hell was that!”

“Newt you rockstar!”

“Thanks guys but I had some help.” Newt said quietly as to not tip off the other tables that their server had actually given them the answer through food.

It was at that moment that Minho and Chuck walked in and the cheering got even louder.

“The Chuckster returns!”

“Give it up for Chuck!!”

“Chuck! Chuck! Chuck! Chuck!”

All of the boys started chanting the kids name which made his face turn 3 shades red but he didn’t seem to mind the attention. 

Minho laughed and walked over to the table behind the kid and fake pouted. “Hey where’s my cheering! If it wasn’t for me then the greenie wouldn’t even be here!” 

“Slim it Min, you know one of us would’ve picked him up no problem. And thanks to your granny driving you are 30 minutes late!” Newt retorted. He started getting the next slip of paper ready.

The guys quieted down enough that the surrounding tables stopped staring, and they all broke off into their own conversations. Chuck had launched in to his epic tale of asking out Lizzy in his social studies class and how it totally backfired on him.

“You’ve gotta do the ethos, pathos, and logos, trick.” Thomas chimed in as he dropped off the rootbeer float for the kid. “Chuck right? I couldn’t help but overhear.” 

“The ethos, pathos, and what-ohs now?” Chuck asked and his eyes lit up when he saw the sugary drink in front of him and quickly dove in.

Newt was also curious where Thomas was going with his explanation and as he spoke he ended up getting the attention of the other guys at the table.

“Gotta go back to the basics Chuck my dude. Ethos is your credibility or appeal to ethics, pathos is the appeal to emotion, and logos is, well, your logic.” He said all of this while drawing it out on a napkin in a triangle.

“Yeah _then_ what shank? That’s a great lesson but how does that help Chuckie here ask a girl out?” Gally sneered. 

“I’m happy to explain but maybe you should answer the trivia question first.” Thomas smirked and walked back over to the other tables in his section to check on them.

Newt, along with everyone else’s head shot up to one of the tv screens that showed the question they all had been too preoccupied to notice. His heart rate calmed when he saw it was one of those random questions he happened to know.

“Hey Ben hand me the pen.” He said and then took a sip of his beer.

“What the klunk you _know_ this?” Winston asked him in surprise and watched their team leader give a smug smile while writing down the answer.

“Of course I know it, I’m from the _UK_ you numbskull. It’s one of the most random facts everyone there knows because it’s just too weird not to know.”

Newt hopped out of his seat and immediately regretted it because while doing so his leg hit the corner of the table and sent shooting pain up and down. It left him wincing as he closed his eyes and took several deep breaths in. He should’ve known than to sit in the booth knowing full well his bad leg could cause a problem from the constant movement.

Minho was the only one who noticed and thankfully was understanding. “Hey Newt you ran the last one, let me take it up this time. Also do you wanna switch seats so you can sit closer to Chuck? I had to listen to this greenie the whole ride here and could use a break from the shank.” Minho jokes and lightly punched Chuck in the shoulder.

The team leader realized that the seat he was referring to was one that wasn’t in a booth and in an actual chair. Newt mouthed a silent thank you to his friend as he passed the answer for him to turn in and grabbed his drink and bag and limped down to the opposite end of the table.

If any of his teammates noticed his pained expression or the limp, then they gave him the courtesy to not bring it up and kept on with their conversations. It was when he sat down and looked up that he realized that the only person who was watching was Thomas. It was the first time in a long time that Newt wanted to be anywhere but there in that moment, but he forced himself to join back in on the conversations and ignored the pounding of his heart at being seen looking so weak.

A warming hand on his shoulder and a squeeze let him know that his friend had returned and he silently looked up and gave Minho a small smile thanking him. Minho just gave his shoulder another squeeze in return and went over to Newts previous seat.

Newt could practically feel the gaze of Thomas boring into his skull and he forced himself to pretend he didn’t notice and kept on with the group conversations as the first round continued on.

———

It was another 30 minutes in to the first round and they were on the final question. The guys were a few shots in and Minho had apparently appointed Newt the designated driver even though he had driven there himself. Newt looked at his empty beer and sighed.

Thomas came back to the table to check in and clear plates and noticed Newt’s sigh. “Hey man, you good?”

“Oh yeah I’m fine, Tommy,” he said and smiled up at Thomas, “I guess with being the designated team leader also means being the appointed designated driver.” He joked and pointed his empty glass down to the rowdy bunch at the far end of the table. The guys were currently arguing over how many points to wager on the final question for round 1.

“Ha you know you’re the only one who calls me that.” Thomas said and he took Newt’s empty glass. “But also that sucks, I’m sorry they put you in that position. What do you say about going out tomorrow and I can buy you a drink to make up for it? It doesn’t have to be like a date, just as friends. You seem like a cool dude, so do your friends, so it would be cool to get to know you. I’m new in town anyway and don’t know anyone, plus it’s a free drink for you, so what do you say?”

Newt couldn’t help the blush that crept up his face at the forwardness and suddenness of Thomas’s statement. “I, uh, yeah sure. Ok.” He sputtered out.

Thomas’s smile was infectious and a warmth spread through him when he looked at him.

“So what do you think Chuck, how did I do? Was that a good enough example?” Thomas was bent over now and turned towards Chuck to Newt’s left. 

“What–” Newt tried to get out but was cut off by the kid.

“Ohhhh I think I got it. So the ethos part was when you talked about Newt being the designated driver?”

Thomas nodded, “Also it could be the no pressure of it being a date date.”

Chuck nodded and scribbled it down on the napkin Thomas had written on earlier. Newt hadn’t even seen him with it earlier but there were several notes on there that both Chuck and apparently Thomas had added to.

Newt wanted to say something about it but again Chuck spoke up before he could.

“So then the pathos thing is the…” He scrunched his face up but Thomas waited patiently for the kid to continue. Suddenly his face lit up in understanding. “Oh! I got it! _That’s_ the part where you talked about how it sucks he was put in the position of being the driver for everyone and then also the part about how it would be cool to get to know him since he seems like a fun guy? Was that right?” Chuck scratched his head and looked up to Thomas who was beaming at him.

“What else?” Thomas asked eagerly and Newt was also interested in hearing Chuck figure it out. He’d never seen the boy so excited to basically get a lesson outside of school and it was endearing to watch.

“Psh easy, the logos part is when you said you were new in town and that he’d get a free drink out of it!” Chuck shrugged like it was nothing.

The laugh that burst out from Thomas was one of the best sounds Newt had ever heard and he couldn’t help but join in. “Did you just use me as a learning experience for this greenie here?” Newt motioned to Chuck and shook his head.

Thomas turned his head to look at Newt and just winked as his response.

“Hey shank while you were busy with the kid you missed out on the final question for round one and let these pieces of klunk wager off half our points!” Gally shouted down to Newt with an even more pissed off expression on his face than earlier.

“What was the question? Did we get it?” Both Chuck and Newt asked at the same time.

“Nah Minho here wrote the answer even though he knew he didn’t know it.” Frypan deadpanned and shook his head. “The question was ‘what’s the name of the tool used to measure the height of an object above a fixed level?’ And This dumb shank put ‘idk Cher’ and laughed about us losing half our points.”

“Altimeter.” Thomas mumbled under his breath. Newts head snapped back to look at the brunette who was pretending as though he said nothing and was instead writing something down on a napkin. Probably something else to give to Chuck.

“What were you guys doing down there anyway?” Winston asked and took a bite of one of his fried pickle chips.

“Thomas asked Newt out to show me how to do the ethos and pathos thing next time I ask Lizzy out.” Chuck said nonchalantly.

Everyone’s head whipped around faster than Newt had ever seen them move before and he could feel the new wave of heat flood his face and neck.

“To be fair I had no idea what the bloody hell was going on and feel completely used.” Newt said indignantly and reached to take a sip of his water.

“Yeah but you still said yes, so.” Thomas winked at him again, and when the hell would he ever stop doing that? Didn’t he know it did things to Newt? Though honestly he never wanted the brunette to stop, so he wasn’t going to bring it up.

“Yeah and look at all the notes I got!” Chuck threw his hand up while holding the napkin with all the handwriting on it. “Lizzy can’t say no now!” 

———

“Ok guys. This is it. It’s all or nothing. Wicked is in the lead and probably isn’t expecting us to go all in on this round.” Newt was standing at the middle of the table. He had his hands were braced on the table and he was hunched over using his arms as support. Everyone was huddle over it leaning in to hear him better. “Do we go all in or do we cut our losses and play it safe? We might get third if we do that.”

There were some mumbles but no one was giving a definitive answer.

“Alright so let’s do this, votes for playing it safe?” Newt asked and counted the hands that slowly were raised as though not sure if that was the correct answer or not. He nodded. “Alright ok, so three votes for playing it safe. Which means you lot want in yeah?” He nodded at Gally, Minho, and Chuck.

“So you’re the tie breaker?” Chuck asked meekly.

“Seems that way.” Newt said and he grumbled. It was a tough call. Had Minho not wagered off their points from the previous round then they would have been in first place no problem. Even though it was just a game, the boys all got super competitive when it came to playing against the Wicked team. Maybe it was their smug faces.

Newt looked over to the opposing team and saw Thomas laughing along with one of the girls there. It made his blood boil.

“Shuck it, we’re going all in.” He scribbled it down and weakly stomped off to give his slip to Harriet. His leg was still sore from the mishap earlier that evening otherwise his stomping would have been more pronounced.

“Goodluck, Glader.” A voice from behind Newt spoke. He turned around to glare at the person who spoke, and he was face to face with the girl that had been laughing with Thomas. She was definitely pretty for society’s standards, but something about her didn’t sit well with Newt. Maybe it was the too bright blue eyes and long dark hair combo, but it put him on edge either way. Any time they had spoken in the past it was always awkward and forced and he never felt like she was actually being herself whenever they interacted. 

“We don’t need luck, thank you.” He nodded to her. As he walked past he quickly glanced down at the slip she was holding that said how many points her team would put on the line. He waited until he was past her before smirking to himself.

When he got back to the table everyone was on him.

“What’d she say?”

“How many points did they wager?”

“You look like you can murder someone it’s kind of creepy man.”

Newt ignored all of their comments and said matter of factly, “We’re _going_ to win. They wagered 35 points which means even if they get it then we would still win by 3.” 

Two minutes later and everyone was groaning. 

“We’re going to lose man. This will be the first time we’re in last place.” Frypan was the first to say it.

The question was something specific to Chemistry and none of them were the best with that.

“What the hell is even an Avogodran?”

“Avo _gadros_. And don’t ask me.” Newt sighed. He glanced over at team Wicked and saw that they already had someone running their answer up. It was the girl from before and she gave him a pitying look, as if she knew they weren’t going to get it. He suddenly really wished Thomas was there to pull through and give them the correct answer again. 

As if he read his mind, Newt felt a presence next to his seat and looked up to see Thomas standing next to him.

“Tommy?” He breathed out and felt his heart stutter when the brunette leaned forward and his body was pressed up against Newt’s. Thomas reached the menu in the middle of the table and opened it up to the desserts page. The loss of warmth from being pressed up against him was lost and Newt would be lying if he didn’t want it back.

“I almost forgot to give you our dessert recommendations. The kitchen will be closing soon so figured I should at least go over that with you real quick.” He leaned forward so he was more level with Newt.

“Again? Dude we don’t–ow! Hey!” Gally had started again but was stopped by a jab to his ribs by Ben. He looked at him accusingly but dropped it.

“I’d really recommend the cheesecake if you’re in to that.” He said and pointed to the price. 

He tapped his pen against the 6 and the decimal point repeatedly until Newt finally caught on and wrote ‘6.’ And waited for Thomas to continue.

“Though if you’re looking for something with _zero_ sugar..” he trailed off and waited for Newt to discreetly write down ‘0’ next. “I’d recommend the sugar free brownie, you get _two_...and the price is fairly decent.” He tapped again to the next number. 

Newt looked up at him and he saw the playful look back on his face. He knew he needed to hurry before the time was out, but he also knew that if they didn’t get this right then they weren’t going to win. Maybe Thomas knew that too and that’s why he was helping.

“If you want you can _multiply_ an order of cheesecake balls, and to double the amount..” 

Newts eyes scanned the page to where it listed the cheesecake balls. They were listed as 5 for $5 and so he wrote down ‘x10’ before waiting to continue.

“Hurry up.” Minho whisper shouted. 

Newt waved him off. “I really want some dessert mate, I just don’t know what I want yet. What else do you recommend Tommy?”

Thomas’s smile never wavered and he kept going. “If you’re looking to _raise_ your bill a little higher, then I’d suggest the cookies. For the price of _$2_ you get _3_ different flavours.”

Newt finished scribbling the answer down and looked to Thomas for approval. When he got the nod in return letting him know he had written it down correct he said. “I’ll take you up on the cookie suggestion. Can never go wrong with three different flavours.” 

With that he stood up and went to put his answer in. Harriet gave him a questioning look and glanced over to Thomas who was walking away from their table.

“Newt.” She said and raised an eyebrow. 

“Harriet. How’s Sonya these days?” He changed the subject in hopes she would take the bait.

“Nice try Newt. But also thanks for asking she’s good. She’ll be in tomorrow to work the bar.” She gave him one last accusatory look and then glanced back over to Thomas who was putting an order in on the computer at the back. “Don’t think I’m not on to you. Servers aren’t allowed to help out.”

Newt clutched his chest in mock offence, “ _Harriet_ I just wanted some dessert. Tommy was happy enough to help out with all of the suggestions he gave.”

“Uh huh, sure.” She shook her head smiling. “Don’t let me catch you.”

“I still don’t know what you’re talking about.” Newt chuckled and then left to go back to his table. Maybe it was the good mood he was in, but during the walk back he hardly felt any pain in his leg and his limp was at a minimum again for the evening.

“Did she say anything?” Winston asked when he got back to the table.

“Ask what?” Newt replied.

“What Thomas was doing?” Chuck whispered.

“Tommy was only helping me figure out what dessert I wanted. I’m really picky you know.” Newt arched an eyebrow in response.

“Oh I’m sure _Tommy_ is more than happy to help you.” Minho laughed and poked fun at Newt. In doing so Newt was once again reminded that he was the only one all evening to call him by that nickname.

The rest of the night was a blur. They got the correct answer and managed to stay on top for that week. The glares they got from Wicked was worth the wager they made that could have ended it. Thomas had helped them so much that night and it was clear that he was a lot smarter than anyone would have guessed.

He wondered if in the future he would be interested in joining their little group of rowdy guys.

“Hey guys, what do you think of adding someone to the team?” He found himself asking suddenly without thinking. They all had paid and were standing outside on the sidewalk chatting before parting and going their separate ways.

“Who?” Winston asked.

“Psh who do you think shank?” Minho rolled his eyes and laughed. “Newt has a crush and wants his new favourite server to join.”

It was Newt’s turn to roll his eyes. “Ha, ha, very funny.”

“Though I do gotta day, the guy is pretty damn smart and we could use someone like that on our side.” Minho added on.

“So what he got two answers right big deal.” Gally huffed and shoved his hands in his pocket. 

“Actually he got three.” When no one said anything and just gave him confused looks he continued. “The one you wagered half our points on. Before they gave the answer to that question I heard him mumble it under his breath and it was the right answer.” Newt said with a certain fondness in his voice.

“It’d be nice not to be the greenie anymore.” Chuck muttered more to himself but Newt still managed to hear it.

“Yeah he was easy to get along with too so I wouldn’t mind.” Frypan added on. Ben and Winston both nodded in agreement.

Gally disagreed with everyone, but then again he always disagreed with everyone.

“Ok it’s settled then, I’ll ask if he wants to join The Gladers.” Newt smiled and felt that warmth return to his chest. “Ok so before we go who needs a ride home? Who is safe to drive? And who wants to ride with who?”

“I’ll ride with you!” A voice from behind the group caught all of their attention. It was Thomas just leaving the restaurant wearing a hoodie in place of the apron he had been sporting earlier. 

“Um.” Newt got out before Thomas’s laugh stopped him again.

“Nah just kidding, I’ve got my own. But you never let me give you my number for tomorrow. Hanging out still yeah? It wasn’t just for Chuck’s dating advice.” He turned to the kid at that. “Don’t lose that napkins it holds the answers to the world on there.” 

Chuck mock saluted him, “Got it!”

“Sweet. But hey uh if anyone does need a ride I also am offering a safe ride home. No drunk driving please.”

Minho was the first to jump at that and leapt forward to Thomas. “Yoo dude this will be so cool! Let’s do this!” 

When everyone was finally paired off with someone responsible to drive, and it was decided who would drive Chuck home, they all went their separate ways.

It had been one of the most eventful trivia nights of Newt’s life. And as his head hit the pillow later that night once he was home, he suddenly couldn’t wait for the following weeks round of trivia.

Starting the next day, though, Newt was going to ask Thomas to join their little trivia family. He drifted off to sleep hoping the brunette would say yes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m posting this late in the evening, so If there are any grammar or spelling mistakes then I apologize and will get those taken care of!
> 
> The random fact Newt also knew was the worlds shortest flight that took place in the UK and lasted 47 seconds. It was from Westray to Papa Westray.
> 
> The number Newt was writing down was 6.023x10^23


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Newt and Thomas go for drinks finally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your support! There will be weekly updates on Tuesdays as well as filler chapters such as this for weekends. I’m looking forward to where this goes and to share the experience with you! Any and all feedback is always appreciated!

The following day in class was when Newt realized he had never gotten the number from Thomas to hang out. During the class break he took his phone out to message Minho to see if by chance Thomas had given his number to him to pass along to Newt. He wasn’t expecting a response right away from his friend considering he would have been in his own class at that time.

About 25 minutes later into the behavioural psychology class he was in he felt his phone buzz with a text alert notification. When the professor wasn’t looking he discreetly pulled his phone out of his pocket to preview the message.

**_Min: No sorry dude :(_ **

He sighed and shoved his phone in his pocket again. He forced himself to focus on the lecture and tried not to overthink anything.

Another minute later and he felt his phone buzz again.

**_Min: idk if this means anything but the shank wouldn’t stop asking about u._ **

**_Newt: hope it was good things you told him_ **

He knew he shouldn’t have been texting in his class so he tried to ignore the next notification he got. He lasted all of 3 minutes before checking.

**_Min: dude ur so obvious, just go get laid by him already_ **

Newt huffed in annoyance and decided waiting until the end of class to finish that discussion would be fine. He spent the rest of his time actually focusing on the lecture. Or at least as much as he could while simultaneously wondering exactly what Thomas could have asked about him.

35 minutes later and he was free to text Minho properly. When he pulled out his phone, though, he was surprised to see a message from Sonya. Not that he didn’t mind hearing from his sister, but they hadn’t been talking about anything that day so he was slightly taken aback.

**_Sonya: Hey has mom been trying to get ahold of you lately?_ **

**_Newt: No, why?_ **

**_Sonya: Oh idk she just keeps asking to schedule a time to chat or whatever but our schedules don’t match up_ **

**_Newt: I’ll give her a call tomorrow_ **

**_Sonya: ok, I’m just suddenly worried idk why_ **

**_Newt: probably just something to do with another family vacation, I wouldn’t worry about it much_ **

**_Sonya: ok...thanks Newt. Also Thomas keeps asking about you at work today._ **

Newt had been walking to his next class and nearly tripped over the threshold to the building when he read the text from Sonya. Thomas was asking his sister about him? What was he asking? Was it the same things he was asking Minho the previous night?

**_Newt: oh?_ **

**_Sonya: god you’re so fucking obvious_ **

Newt frowned, that had been the second time someone told him that and it was still the early afternoon. As he was entering the room for his mental health class, he read the next text from his sister and felt his heart flutter.

**_Sonya: I gave him your number since he said he forgot to give his to you, is that ok?_ **

**_Newt: glad to know you’re just passing my number out to strangers no problem_ **

Maybe playing it off as a joke would deter her from saying anything more. His phone buzzed immediately. Obviously _that_ didn’t work.

**_Sonya: Piss off, I know you like him. Also he’s not a stranger since you already know him. Duh_ **

**_Newt: in class ttyl_ **

**_Sonya: I’ll tell him to message you when it’s over. <3 you bro_ **

**_Newt: thanks, <3 you too sis_ **

The rest of his class couldn’t go by fast enough. He kept checking the clock every 3 minutes. Of course nothing he did would make it go faster, but in the off chance he read the clock wrong he was going to check it again. You know, for good measure.

A gruelling hour and a half later and he was finally free to leave. As if on cue his phone got a text alert from a number he didn’t recognize

**_Unknown number: Hey this is Thomas from last night, Sonya gave me your number I hope that’s ok._ **

**_Newt: Tommy, impeccable timing. I just got out of class_ **

**_Tommy: I hope you saved me as Tommy and not Thomas_ **

**_Newt: Well obviously_ **

**_Tommy: sorry I forgot to give you my number, I found it in my pocket this morning_ **

**_Newt: I figured you just were kidding about hanging out, so I wasn’t bothered_ **

Newt bit his lip. He wasn’t sure if he was coming across as though he didn’t care, but he also didn’t want to sound too eager. How was he supposed to play it cool through text message? How did he text his friends? _Usually with a lot of jokes and name calling_ , he thought. He wasn’t sure if Thomas was the kind of guy to appreciate that or not so figured playing it neutral would be best. 

**_Tommy: I’d never joke about hanging out with with you, blondie_ **

Newt wasn’t prepared for his stomach to do flips and his heart to start hammering as fast as it did. 

———

“So tell me, _Newt_ ,” Thomas enunciated the ‘t’ in his name and the blonde had to fight the urge to blush. He found himself doing that more frequently around the brunette. “Is your name short for something, or is it a nickname? I’ve gotta say I’ve never heard it before.” Thomas took a sip from his beer. They had agreed on a local brewery that was close to the campus so that Newt could easily walk there after class. 

“Both actually.” Newt smiled and took a sip of his own beer. Thomas looked intrigued but said nothing otherwise and let the blonde continue. “It’s short for Newton, but I’ve never been fond of my full name so I’ve always gone by Newt.”

Thomas squinted his eyes as though deep in thought before saying, “Newton? Like Isaac Newton.”

Newt laughed, “Yeah actually. I don’t know if my parents hated me or thought I had a bright future ahead of me by naming me that.”

Thomas laughed and Newt found himself enjoying the way his eyes crinkled and is dimples showed while doing so. He also rather liked the warmth of Thomas’s laugh and couldn’t help but smile.

“Well I like it, makes you stand out from everyone else.”

Newt chuckled, “Yeah I try to not do that too much, but my name has cursed me to always make people double take and ask me lots of questions about it.”

“Oh, sorry if I’m one of those people. I couldn’t help myself.” Thomas apologized.

Newt waved him off, “It’s all good, mate. At least Sonya is a more socially acceptable name that doesn’t warrant lots of questions. Growing up I was always jealous of her for it.”

“Wait what you’re related!” Thomas exclaimed and his eyes widened.

“I thought you knew that? Didn’t she tell you?”

Thomas shook his head.

“Well if not that, then I thought that our accents would have at least given it away. That and the fact we both have the same hair colour and eye colour.” 

Again Thomas just shook his head. “Nah I just thought there were two gorgeous blondes that had the same accent and came to the Right Arm that also happened to know each other.”

Newt had been mid sip of his beer and nearly choked on it. “Careful mate, if Harriet hears that she’ll be on you in no time. Sonya is strictly off limits.”

Thomas feigned being upset. “Darn, well good thing there’s another good looking blonde instead.”

Newt just blushed again but ignored his comment. Thomas had seemed to be pretty flirty with everyone else at the restaurant the previous night so just figured it was his personality. Plus he was so used to people fawning over Sonya that it was most likely his way of playing off as not being able to go after her. Yeah that was most likely it. 

“So older or younger?” Thomas asked.

“Pardon?”

“You and Sonya. Are you younger or older than her?” The brunette asked again.

“Oh, she’s my baby sister by 4 years. Just got her bartending license after Harriet was quick to teach her how to mix drinks. She’s 21 and I’m 25.” Newt took a moment to stretch his hands over his head, his arm was cramping up after his long day in classes. He definitely noticed the look down Thomas gave him while doing so and he was quick to drop his hands back down out of embarrassment, figures his shirt would ride up at that point.

“Ah you’re a year older than me it seems.” Thomas flicked his eyes back up to meet Newt’s and god were those some amazing eyes. He would stare at them all day if he could. 

“I’m older than everyone in our group, but most people don’t believe me. I’m not sure if that’s why I’m the team leader, or if it’s just because I’m the second person who joined when it first started way back when and had it handed to me by proxy.” Newt scratched his cheek in thought.

Thomas hummed in response. “So who was the first?”

Newt’s own smile warmed at the memories of his friend, “Alby. He was something else, but he ran a strict game. Doubt he would approve of how rowdy the boys have gotten over the years.”

Thomas just nodded his head and drank more beer. 

“So tell me, Tommy, you said you were new here?” Newt continued on with their conversation. He managed to catch a flicker of something in Thomas’s eye but couldn’t quite make it out.

“Yeah, been here about 3 months now. Before that I was in Albuquerque for basically my whole life.”

Newt whistled, “Damn, well that’s not too far off from Denver. Do you ever want to go back to visit?”

The look Thomas got was suddenly stone cold and he was quick to spit out, “No, I’m _never_ going back there.”

“Oh, I see.” Newt wasn’t sure if he should pry so left it at that.

As though realizing his mood change, Thomas put on a more neutral face and tone, “Sorry, it’s nothing you said or anything, I just...really don’t want to go back there.”

“It’s ok, I understand. I won’t pry.”

They both sat there in an awkward silence, both not saying anything and just staring down at their drinks. Newt was the first to speak after the silence went on so long that the tension felt thick enough to cut with a butter knife. 

“So, changing subjects, I’ve got a proposal of sorts for you.”

That seemed to catch the brunettes attention and he smirked, “Oh?”

Newt felt a wave of uncertainty in asking suddenly, “Well I was wondering, er, rather the guys and I, well, we thought that maybe...you would want to...join our trivia group?” He couldn’t help his voice rising at the end of his sentence. When he saw the smirk Thomas was giving him turn into something more amused with each word that came out of his mouth, he couldn’t help but cover his face with his hands. “God that sounded so lame.”

Thomas laughed that infectious laugh of his. “No, no, but it’s fun to see you squirm.” 

“We just noticed that you had an affinity for certain categories and we could really use someone like you on our team.” Thomas was about to open his mouth to speak, and as though anticipating his next words he continued. “I know that you can’t actually join our group while you are serving and whatnot, but well I wanted to ask. Being as I’m the team leader and all. Wow that sounds shucking awful when I say it like that.” 

“If I join do I have to censor my swearing like that for Chuck?” 

Newt tilted his head at that, “How did you…?”

“It was pretty easy to pick up that it was for the kid. I figured a sweet kid like that wouldn’t be hanging out with a bunch of mouthy assholes without parental supervision unless if there were ground rules in place.” He had to hand it to him for being so quick to catch on, most folks in the restaurant just thought they were weird. Or rather they looked at them as though they were weird.

“Figures you caught on to that. He’s been coming with us for so long now, I don’t remember even meeting his parents anymore. It was something we all kind of adopted early on so not to corrupt the poor kid.” Newt said wistfully. “We all may be a bunch of rightful arseholes, but we don’t want little Chuckie to lose that innocence of his anytime soon.”

“Have I ever told you how much I like your accent, because all of that sounded _shucking_ amazing.” Thomas winked again.

Newt let out a full belly laugh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m following a bit of the setting used for some of the filming as basis for where things are set. 
> 
> As stated in the notes at the beginning, I’m thinking of having filler chapters such as this one to be in between each Tuesday posts to go along with the Trivia Night centric chapters. This way we can get the more one on one time with certain characters without making huge chapters for them.
> 
> Used this one to get some plot points going for future chapters, but mainly I just wanted to write the boys getting to know each other a bit more


	4. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all I'm SO SORRY I'm late to posting this. I had a bit of a personal family thing come up on Tuesday that took the rest of my night, and then last night I had a final acting class that I had to go to. Anyway, I promise to make it up with this weekends filler chapter!

When Tuesday rolled around Newt made sure to pick up Chuck on time that day. He had just parked outside with Gally in the passenger seat when he instructed his friend to wait with the car running.

“Not like I have anywhere else to go, plus I don’t feel like stealing a car today.” Gally crossed his arms and laid his seat back slightly. Newt furrowed his brow at that comment and decided to have a talk with Gally later about stealing cars. 

He always loved picking up Chuck, the boy came from a very loving and supportive family. Though everyone said it’d been so long since they met Chuck and had him integrate into their own strange family, Newt still could picture the faces on the kids parents when Chuck had asked them if they could return the following week to sit next to their table again for trivia.

That had gone on for about a month before Newt finally introduced himself to Chuck’s parents and they all set up a plan on when to pick up and drop off Chuck on trivia night. Newt liked to think it was his good sensibility that won over the parents, but he had overheard the curly haired kid talk about how his mom couldn’t stop raving about “that cute and mature blonde boy with the British accent.” He figured he would take what he could get. 

The door swung open before he even had a chance to knock, and low and behold it was said boy’s mom. “Newton I thought it was you! I could’ve sworn I saw your car outside! How are you dear? Chuck will be just a minute while he finishes his English homework. He couldn’t stop talking about this new ethos and logos assignment or some other.”

Newt was bombarded with so much upfront that he didn’t have a chance to correct Mrs. Cooper on calling him Newton. “Wonderful to see you again Mrs. Cooper. I’m doing lovely this evening, how about yourself?” He responded politely and gave her a warm smile. He liked her and her husband, they were very kind and loving. They were the type of people that could strike up a conversation with anyone they met and have it feel as though they knew them from years past. Maybe that was why Chuck had been so quick to integrate himself into the lives of everyone else without a thought, his parents had raised him to be outgoing and loving just as they were.

“Oh there you go with that smile of yours. I hope that whatever girl you settle down with cherishes it as much as we do.” She patted him on his arm. Her eyes crinkled at the corners when she smiled.

“Uh, yeah.” Newt shuffled his feet and gave her a slight nod not knowing what else to say to that comment.

“Or boy, I’m sure a handsome young man such as yourself would have lots of young gentlemen flocking your way as well. No one could resist that charm of yours Newton, man or woman.” She gave him a knowing smile but said nothing past that.

Newt wasn’t prepared for that statement and couldn’t help the blush that creeped up his neck and onto his ears. Mrs. Cooper continued smiling and gave him a little wink before calling in to get Chuck.

There was a skidding of a chair on hardwood heard somewhere inside and the padding of feet that got louder as they got closer. When Chuck came bounding out he jumped up and gave Newt a high five. “Newt! Thomas’s advice worked! I asked a girl out just like he asked _you_ out and it worked!”

Newt’s face got even redder and he avoided all eye contact with Chuck’s mom. He still managed to catch the small smirk and amused giggle she gave while waving them off. “See you back later, sweetie! Have fun!” Thankfully she had enough grace to not comment more on the matter and let them leave in peace.

“Hey Newt you ok? Your face is really red.” the younger boy asked as they made it to the car parked out front.

“Just peachy.” He muttered in return. When they got to the car he opened the back door for Chuck and closed it behind him once he hopped in.

“Gally! Move your seat forward you klunkhead!” 

“Make me you shank!” Gally protested by shoving his seat back even farther.

“Newt! Make him sit forward I can’t move my legs!” Chuck whined.

“Both of you knock it off or I’ll turn this car around and no one will go to trivia tonight.” Newt said in his most stern voice he could muster up and slammed his door shut.

Gally and Chuck quieted down for all of 5 seconds before bursting out laughing. 

“Yeah right, you wanna see your boyfriend.” Chuck said in a mock singsong voice and made kissy noises to emphasize his point even more.

Gally snorted, “For once I agree with the greenbean.”

Newt rolled his eyes, “He’s not my boyfriend. Now get your seatbelts on properly or else we will be sitting here awhile.”

“Yeah, yeah, ok _dad_ whatever you say.” The youngest of them said again in a mock voice before giving Gally one final shove and getting his seatbelt across his lap.

With the final click of everyone being buckled in, Newt finally drove off in the direction of The Right Arm.

\------

Being that he never wanted to be late to anything, the three of them promptly showed up 15 minutes before trivia even started which gave them time to mull over the menu and decide what they wanted to eat. 

“I got $12 from helping out in the yard over the weekend. Well...I had more, but I spent it on candy.” Chuck said more to himself while flipping through the menu.

Gally made an offended noise, “Dude you gotta charge more for that, you can’t just get used for a days worth of labour and not ask for more money.”

“Yeah and how many times do we tell you not to load up on sweets the days leading up to trivia?” Newt added on. He wasn’t sure if he was feeling particularly hungry at that moment and figured he would wait until everyone else showed up before ordering anything.

He closed the menu and looked up to give Chuck another one of his ‘told you so’ stares but instead found himself distracted by the server standing across from him. He couldn’t help but smile when he saw those bright eyes staring down at him.

“Take a picture, it’ll last longer.” Gally huffed from his left which earned an elbow in his ribs from the blonde in response.

“Thomas!” Chuck all but yelled when he realized who was standing behind him. 

“Chuck! How are ya, kid? Did you do your homework?” Thomas couldn’t help the laugh and ruffled the kid’s hair.

Chuck just gave him a thumbs up and nodded his head excitedly.

“Did it work?” Thomas raised an eyebrow.

“Shuck yeah!”

“Oh awesome, dude! I told you it was foolproof!” He gave the kid a high five before turning his attention back to Newt and Gally. “So while I’m here, can I get you guys anything started with to drink?”

Gally was the first to answer, “Yeah get me a glass of Lawrence’s Crank Juice on tap.” He reclined back in the booth some more and propped his feet on the chair in front of him.

Thomas shook his head in amusement, “Dude you’re the only one I know that likes that stuff, but you got it.”

“Yeah which is why I get it, because no one else is ordering it so I know it’ll always be available.” 

“Do you even like the flavour?” Newt asked oddly intrigued.

“Not really, but it does the job.” 

“Maybe that’s why you’re always grumpy.” Chuck said.

Gally just glared at him but didn’t say anything else. His eyebrows were back to looking angry.

“And for you, Newt?” Thomas asked, and why Newt’s stomach did flips whenever Thomas called him by his name was beyond him. 

“Just water, I’m in charge of getting Chuck home tonight in one piece.” He smiled in return.

“Sounds good, and for you Chuckster?”

The kid sighed heavily as though it were the toughest decision in his life. “Man I really want a rootbeer float again, but I don’t have enough money for one plus food. So I guess I’ll just do water too.” He sounded defeated and crossed his arms over his chest. 

“You sure?” Thomas asked one last time.

Chuck just nodded and slumped in his seat.

Newt looked at the poor kid with sympathy and then mouthed to Thomas that he would buy him one. He shook his head and chuckled to himself when Thomas gave another one of his infamous winks and hurried off.

The excited squeal Chuck made was worth the extra few dollars, not to mention the kid gave him one of those all too familiar looks in awe, as though he were staring at the stars, it was one of those bright eyed awestruck stares that only a kid could give.

Newt rather enjoyed the warm feeling in his chest knowing he brightened the kids night.

Soon thereafter the rest of their group started to trickle in one after the other. Of course ending with Minho showing up just in the knick of time for the game to start. 

“See you’re just making it in by the skin of your teeth once again Min. Glad you could join us.” Newt cocked an eyebrow and smirked when the jock flipped him off. “Now, now, Minho, there’s children here.”

“Shuck off shuckface.” Minho joked in return and took a seat across from Newt. He gave him a questioning look and asked, “are you sure you wanna be in the booth tonight? What about your leg?” 

Newt motioned to either side of himself at the guys that were seated next to him, Frypan to his left and Gally to his right. “I’m taking a break tonight from running the answers up. That’s what you get for last week when you appointed me the DD without asking–thank you Tommy,” the brunette had brought them a round of pickle chips that Frypan had ordered, “and so to make up for it I’m appointing you the official runner for us tonight.” He finished his explanation and stared Minho down.

Minho squinted his eyes as of to challenge him, but caved after a minute with an exasperated, “Fine.” And that was the end of that.

Thomas laughed, “I’m surprised you gave up so easily, you look like you can take him in a fight easily.”

That made Minho laugh and he turned around to fully look at their server, “Nah you don’t wanna get on Newt’s bad side. He’s scary when he’s mad.” 

Thomas looked amused and his eyes flickered once again to meet the blonde’s gaze, “Is that so?”

Newt just shrugged but said nothing.

Soon enough everyone was putting their two cents in.

“One time I asked him what he wanted for breakfast after he pulled two all nighters working on a project for one of his classes, and that’s how I learned the hard way not to irritate him on no sleep.” Frypan shook his head.

“I’ve got one better, remember that time I accidentally backed into his car when I thought it was in drive?” Winston asked and the rest of the guys roared in laughter. “I thought I was going to die right on the spot from that icy stare of his.” He shivered at the thought.

“Oh come on, I wasn’t that bad.” Newt huffed and crossed his arms over his chest.

“Dude one time I think I sneezed too loud and you literally told me to go die.” Gally said deadpan.

“I did not!” Newt shot him a glare.

“That’s it! That’s the glare! Now imagine that but like _tenfold_.” Winston chimed in excitedly and pointed in Newt’s direction.

“I hate you all, and you can all die.” Newt grumbled.

“Ah yes, there it is.” Gally said, “I’m telling you shank,” he was referring to Thomas at that point, “if you’re gonna mess with Newt then you should do it preferably with a giant cement wall between you two.”

Thomas couldn’t help the laugh that escaped. “Wow I never realized how fiesty you could be, Newt.”

“Piss off.” He tried his best to look angry but couldn’t help but smile when he saw those bright eyes looking down at him.

\------

As the night continued on the boys started off to a fairly good start with the questions. They hadn’t needed help from Thomas much, which turned out to be a good thing considering he was busy running around to various tables that evening. There were randomly a bunch of people in the restaurant which meant that Thomas couldn’t help out even if he wanted to.

Newt wasn’t sure if he had spoken with Vince about possibly getting the nights off to officially join their team, but he figured he could ask when the brunette wasn’t so busy. He watched as Thomas gracefully went from table to table with various drinks and plates of food. He admired how quick he was able to laugh and joke with the other patrons in the restaurant and wondered just what it was about that boy that made it so easy to talk to him. Whatever it was, Newt felt like he was in a trance everytime the brunette walked by and gave him one of his many smiles.

His attention was pulled back to the game when a question in his category was asked. Well, more so Gally had to get his attention, but still.

“Earth to Newt!” He waved a hand vigorously in front of the blonde’s face. “What’s the answer, I know you know it.”

“Sorry, what was the question again?” Newt looked down at the answer sheet that had been shoved in front of him along with the pen.

“Good grief, you’re ridiculous you know that?” Gally rolled his eyes and then read the question off of the tv screen by the bar. “It says ‘Rachel persuades her roommate to make her a cup of tea one night and then persuades her roommate to cook her dinner the rest of the week. What strategy is this?’”

Newt snorted, “Too easy. You’d think they would put more effort into these.” He scribbled his answer down and then passed it off to Minho to run up to the bar. 

“Yeah well we don’t know it, so that’s why we have you answering them. Oh wait, you’re too distracted by our ever absent server.” Gally retorted and made a point to shake his empty beer mug.

“I’m sure he’s just busy and will come back around soon enough.” Newt knew that a busy night on the restaurant side meant that any server, not just Thomas, would be swamped and backed up with orders. It’s not like he was defending him purely because he was beautiful, absolutely not.

“Maybe we scared him off.” Chuck chimed in. “You know, with all that talk of how Newt gets when he’s angry from earlier.”

“Yeah I doubt that squirt. Just looks like another busy night at the bar and the orders are getting backed up.” Frypan gestured over to where Sonya was. “Hey Newt, isn’t that your sister?”

“Yeah, what of it?” He raised an eyebrow.

“Tell her to get her shit together because I want another drink.” Gally said over Newt’s shoulder.

“That’s my sister you’re talking about. Watch yourself, eh Gally?” Newt shot him a pissed off look that made the younger boy nearly flinch. “This is her first night by herself up there while Harriet hosts the game. Cut her some slack, yeah?”

Gally sighed and nodded. “Yeah, sure. Then tell our stupid server to hurry up with everyone else’s order! I just want another beer.”

Harriet announced the correct answer before asking the next question. Of course Newt got the answer right and so the next category moved into a video game question specific to 2000 era sports. While Minho, Ben, and Chuck all collaborated on the answer, Newt looked back up to see Thomas finally making his way back over to their table. He shifted in his seat slightly to sit up taller.

“Sorry for not coming around earlier, guys, thanks for your patience!” Thomas sounded winded when he spoke, but kept a cheerful attitude. “Your sister is doing a great job for her first solo night at the bar. I’ve seen people totally clam up on their first night alone running a bar, and she’s doing fantastic.” He beamed at Newt, and the blonde felt a swell of pride for his little sister.

“Give her another day and she’ll have it down no problem. She’s a fast learner.” Newt smiled and couldn’t help the fond expression he got on his face when he looked past Thomas to see his sister laughing and chatting it up with one of the regulars at the bar. 

“Yeah and since we are all in such a swell mood,” Gally jumped back into the conversation, “tell her to give me another beer while you’re at it!”

“Will do.” Thomas gave him a little salute and turned to the rest of the table. “Can I get anyone else anything else? More appetizers? Food entrees?”

Chuck leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms over his chest, “You’re gonna be on our team right? Can you answer this question? Minho and Ben think different answers, and I never played this game before.”

Thomas looked over his shoulder to read the screen, but when he turned back he had an embarrassed look on his face, “Sorry kid, but I, uh, never really played any video games growing up. I’m not much help on this one, sorry.”

The kid’s eyes bulged and they looked like they were about to burst from his face, “You _what!?_ You never played video games!” 

It was a loud enough statement that the rest of their table turned to look at the blushing brunette. “Uh, yeah I guess you could say I was raised in a sheltered environment. But Mrs. Paige never let us play video games or anything like that growing up. So unfortunately I don’t know the answer to this one.” He bit the inside of his cheek and shuffled in place.

“You call your mom Mrs. Paige?” Chuck asked. 

It was small and barely noticeable, but Newt saw the slight flinch that Thomas made at those words.

“Uh, no, she was a, uh, guardian of sorts I guess you could say.” His tone got rather melancholic and his whole demeanor changed to look like a kicked puppy, but as fast as that look appeared on his face, it was gone almost immediately. Only someone really paying attention would have noticed, which of course meant that Newt saw everything since his eyes never strayed far from him. Thomas looked up to see Newt staring and looked away quickly before looking back down to Chuck. “You’ll just have to teach me all about video games and which ones are your favourite!” 

Chuck was too young to notice that the change in Thomas’s mood and went along with the topic shift easily enough. “Yeah that would be so much fun!!” The younger boy turned back to Minho to discuss the answer to the question again.

“Alright, so just the drink for you Gally?”

Gally grunted.

\------

The rest of the night went by without a hitch. The trivia questions were fairly easy for everyone, they only got one wrong and lost 2 points. The maintained first place and Newt couldn’t help the smug look he gave Team Wicked as they walked out of the restaurant.

The girl with the long dark hair that had spoken to Newt the previous week was the only one to stick around longer than the rest of her teammates. It was when Thomas was making his way back to the guy’s table with their giftcard that she got up from her seat. 

Thomas was in the middle of handing over the giftcard to Newt when the girl walked up and placed a gentle hand on his extended forearm.

“Tom, it was good seeing you again.” She paid no one else any attention, even though every Glader had turned to look at her questioningly and then at Thomas because of all people how did he know her?

“Uh, yeah good to see you again too Tee.” He said awkwardly and side eyed her before looking down at the hand she still had on his arm.

“Will I see you again next week?” She asked tentatively.

Thomas gave her a half smile before answering, “Well I mean I _do_ work here.”

“That’s not what I meant and you know it, Tom.” Her eyes hardened but still she didn’t give anyone else at the table any attention.

Newt couldn’t help but stare back and forth between the two. Clearly they knew each other from...somewhere. He couldn’t tell if Thomas was acting strange because they were talking in front of a table full of guys that were seated gawking at the two of them, or if he really was just uncomfortable by her presence. He felt guilty when he realized he secretly hoped for the second option.

“Look, Tee, can we talk later I’m kind of in the middle of something.” He gave her a stony look and she all but flinched as if his words cut her.

She recovered quickly, “Yeah...ok.” She let go of his arm and then looked down at Newt before leaving.

There was a beat of silence where Thomas still just stood there staring after her.

Minho was the first to break the silence. “Ok, what the hell dude. You _know_ her?”

Thomas had the decency to look uncomfortable for taking up that time instead of being a good and attentive server to the guys in front of him. “Yeah, from a different life so to speak.”

“Because _that’s_ not cryptic at all.” Ben said and shook his head.

Thomas just gave a sad smile and then turned back to Newt who realized in that moment that he still was staring at Thomas with a way too intense look. He softened when Thomas seemed to shift from sad to happy the moment he locked eyes with the blonde. Newt chalked it up to another Thomas quirk.

“As for the winners for tonight’s game, I present you with this wonderful $30 gift card that you can only redeem here!” 

Newt couldn’t help but roll his eyes and smirk at that comment. When he reached out to take the card their finger tips barely touched. Maybe he was imagining it, but he could have sworn it felt like electricity passing between them. 

Later, after dropping Chuck and Gally off at home he went to bed with a still slight buzzing feeling in his fingertips which he held close to his chest. He dreamt of a lightning storm on a beach, and when he looked to his right Thomas was sitting next to him with that all too familiar smile. A bright crack of lightning lit up the sky and suddenly Newt could see that same look of happiness Thomas had when their eyes had met that evening, and he felt his breath catch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry, you will learn more about Thomas's back story soon enough and his connection to Teresa in this universe! All will be revealed in time!
> 
> The trivia question that Chuck, Minho, and Ben were discussing was one about NBA 2k games and the players that were on the cover of 2 games from the early 2000s. The first was Shaquille O'Neal and the second was Al Harrington. The boys missed one of these questions and lost 2 points.


	5. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Newt gets woken up to a surprise and learns more about a certain crush of his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow this one just kind of took off once I started going. I'd apologize for the length, but also I won't because I know I'm late to posting it! oops..

Maybe the fact that it had been a couple of days since Newt had talked more than two sentences to his friends that he had been suddenly cornered by Minho over the weekend. He was known for secluding himself when he didn’t want to burden others with his feelings and such, but the past few days had been full of him cramming for a last minute exam one of his professors had decided to give them that Friday over several chapters of the textbook that they had yet to actually go over in lecture. On top of that he was also dodging his sister as much as possible for not getting back with their mom, and so anytime his phone would notify him of a text or a call he would simply ignore it in case it was her.

It’s not that he didn’t care, but he had to focus for the exam or else his anxiety surrounding his family would have consumed him and gotten in the way. Ignoring his friends was more of a byproduct of that and he honestly did feel bad for it.

“Newt! You better be in there you shank! Sonya is worried sick and says you’re ignoring her texts and calls, and you barely have spoken with me in like 4 days!” He had been woken up by Minho’s pounding on the door to his apartment. 

Glancing at the time told him it was damn near 6:20 in the morning on Sunday, and he couldn’t help the annoyed groan he made when he flung open the front door to glare at his friend. “The hell do you want at this hour Minho?” His voice was gravely and his throat hurt, much like that of someone clearly sleep deprived. Which he was.

“Woah, dude you look like shit.” Minho stared at him worriedly but forced his way past the blonde and into the small apartment. He ignored the angry protests and began scanning the small living space almost obsessively.

“Is there something I can help you find?” Newt asked annoyed and slammed his front door shut. He didn’t care if he woke his neighbours. He was too tired and grumpy to care.

Minho ignored his question in lieu of asking his own while still taking in the state of Newt’s apartment. “You taking your meds still? Eating and all that?” 

“Why would you think I wasn’t?” Newt flopped down on his couch and crossed his arms. He was still too tired to stand. He was too tired to kick his friend out even though he desperately wanted to, but he also knew exactly why Minho was acting the way he was and knew that kicking his friend out would only worry him more. So he waited as patiently as he could for Minho fo finally become content with Newt’s answers and let him get back to sleeping.

“Answer my question.” Minho said curtly.

With a sigh Newt replied, “Yes and mostly yes. I try to eat as much as I can while cramming for last minute exams, but I’m only human and don’t notice what time it is when I’m in the middle of a study session sometimes.” 

Minho looked at him as though he wasn’t sure if he should believe him or not. He. clearly had something to say but was holding back.

Newt sighed again and stood up, his knees popped when doing so and he winced slightly. More so for the noise than it actually hurting. He walked over to the small kitchenette are and flipped a switch. The light came on and the round table he had as a breakfast nook was stacked high with textbooks, notebooks, and flash cards.

Minho seemed to visibly relax a bit at that but still waited for Newt to continue.

“My professor decided he wanted us all to die and cram for a last minute exam that covered 6 chapters we had yet to go over in lecture. So I’ve been holing myself up in here or at the library in one of those study rooms to prepare for it. I only just had it on Friday. Yesterday I slept all day because I had barely gotten any sleep from the previous few days.” As though on cue a yawn broke through and he had to cover his mouth. “Sorry I was ignoring you, I didn’t mean to make you worry Min.”

That seemed to do the trick and Minho visibly deflated. “Good, that you shank. You had me and Sonya worried sick.”

“Yeah I’m going to call her today. She's probably going to rip my head off. Though maybe that will help with the splitting headache from being woken up at the most ridiculous of hours.” He shot Minho the best glare he could manage. “Why the hell are you even up so early anyway?” 

Minho answered while walking into Newt’s room. “I met up with a friend for a run this morning. Or rather we ran into each other while running, and since we were so close we thought we would stop by to make sure you were actually alive.”

Newt snorted and scrubbed a hand over his face to try and wake up some more. “Why are you in my room Minho?”

He was answered with a hoodie being tossed at him and some sneakers.

“Because, shank, you’re coming with us to get coffee.” 

Newt glared at him but could tell that Minho wasn’t going to give up without a fight. As much as Newt wanted to protest, he also knew he was still too exhausted to put up much of any kind of fight. So after essentially pouting, he finally caved and pulled the hoodie over his shirt and sat down to put his sneakers on. He was wearing his sweatpants from the day before but didn’t even bother to change out of them into something new. 

When he’s head popped out of the opening at the top he could feel the static electricity making his hair stand up in all sorts of directions. The most he did to tame it was to shake his head. The resounding snort from Minho told him it didn’t do much.

“So,” he started as he sat down again to pull his sneakers on. “Who are we joining for coffee?”

The following silence took a moment for him to register so when he finished getting his shoes on and stood up, he was met with a shit eating grin from Minho. 

“Oh no.” Newt groaned.

“Oh yes.” Minho laughed and shoved Newt towards the front door. He snagged the blondes keys off of the key hook just to the right of the door before Newt could.

“I hate you.” Newt said and swung the door open and was met by the startled jump of Thomas waiting patiently outside. How he had missed the brunette the first time was beyond him. 

He shoved one hand into the pocket of is hoodie, and then used his free hand to point an accusing finger at the brunette waiting outside. “And you,” annoyance rising up in him, “you’re buying me coffee for this.”

Thomas’s smile faltered slightly but he chuckled still. “Fair enough. Though in my defence I had nothing to do with this.”

“I don’t care who’s bloody idea it was. Coffee and then bugger off.” He stared Thomas down with what he hoped was his best ‘fuck off face.’ He assumes it worked when Thomas gulped.

Minho finished locking up the front door to Newt’s place and shoved the keys in his pocket. “Don’t worry, he’s too tired to actually hurt you and most of that is hot air from being woken up. Grumpy here isn’t a morning person.”

“Fuck off, and give me my damn keys.” Newt knee he was being ridiculous but he also wanted to stand his ground as best he could with whatever energy he had left.

“Ah, ah, these are in my safe keeping until you follow through and come with us. It’s for your own good.” Minho waggled a finger at Newt who looked like he was about to bite it off. Seeing that made him curl his finger back in and he looked back up at Thomas, “on second thought he might bite you if you touch him. So be careful.”

Thomas laughed and then joked, “Kinky.”

That was enough to make Newt forget his anger and instead made his cheeks pink in embarrassment. He tried not to show his falter and he shot Minho another death glare instead.

“If we’re walking then you’re both dead to me.” He warned.

Thomas whistled, “Oops well, looks like we’re dead then.” 

———

Thankfully the coffee shop they dragged him to was only a couple of blocks away. It was the end of summer getting into the start of Fall weather, so Newt also didn’t have to worry about the cold bothering his leg. However he still didn’t want to stand on it for longer than necessary given he was already in a bad mood from being woken up so early.

The laugh from Thomas after listening to another one of Minho’s stories of his early running schindigs made Newt slightly less moody and he started to allow himself to enjoy some of their walk. Only some, he still was mad at Minho. At least he told himself that.

Newt let the two walk ahead of him and trailed behind to look around at the waking world around them. Even though he wasn’t a morning person, he still did enjoy seeing that almost hazy atmosphere the air had around them as everyone and everything else was starting to go about their lazy Sunday mornings. He listened to the birds chirp and watched a few stray cats go running down an alleyway. One of them he recognized as the neighbourhood orange tabby, Cheez. The old cat flopped out onto the pavement to roll around in a few rays of sun.

Newt smiled and bent over to give him some morning scratches under his chin. Cheez purred loud and gave a happy little chirping noise that drew a chuckle from Newt. 

“Who’s this little fella?” The sound of Thomas’s amused voice came from over his head. 

Newt glanced up through his eyelashes and smiled, “One of the neighbourhood strays. Tommy, meet Cheez, Cheez meet Tommy.”

The slight flush on Thomas’s cheeks from being up and running so early was beautiful in the morning sun. Newt didn’t care if he was caught staring while the brunette took his time to squat down and pet the orange tabby.

“Hey there old guy.” Thomas scratched under his chin. “You sure are a cutie.”

Newt kept looking at Thomas when he said, “yeah he sure is.”

Thomas looked up and smiled but said nothing. 

“Come in guys my energy is dying down, I need caffeine!” Minho called from a few paces ahead.

Newt shook his head while looking at Thomas and rolled his eyes. Thomas just laughed and helped him stand back up.

————

When they were finally seated in the local coffee shop and they all had their respective cups of coffee; Newt with lots of sugar and cream for his sweet tooth (also to give himself an extra sugar rush to wake up), Minho with his americano, and Thomas with his drip coffee with room for cream, they took a minute to sit and enjoy their first few sips of their drinks.

Minho was the first to speak up and break the comfortable silence between them all. “So, Thomas,” the brunette lifted an eyebrow and waited for Minho to continue, “you and Newt talked about joining the team right? We could really use you man.”

Thomas took another sip of his coffee before answering, “yeah about that, I talked to Vince and he said that until I’ve been employed for 6 months I can’t request Tuesdays off since they’re one of the more busier nights.”

“Makes sense.” Newt piped up and hold his hands around his cup to warm them up. Again, not that it was cold but more for comfort.

“Ah man that sucks.” Minho said but seemed to understand.

“I was thinking, though,” Thomas started and stared down at the table. “Maybe there’s a way around that?” 

“Like?” Newt asked.

“Well so you know how using the menu thing worked out before, like what if there was some kind of way to work out hidden clues that only you guys would know to help give you the right answer. I mean if I’m gonna be a part of the team then technically it’s not cheating right?” Thomas said with a smirk. “So we could figure out a system of sorts. Like Morse code but for trivia.” He looked between the two of them and then blushed, suddenly unsure of himself “does that sound stupid?”

Minho was rubbing his chin in thought while Newt was nodding his head slowly to indicate his understanding. 

When he was a kid Newt’s dad had briefly taught him and his sister about Morse code when they first learned about World War I im primary school. For awhile he and Sonya would communicate through their bedroom walls at night talking in Morse code. It went until secondary school when they both started making new friends, but every now and then they would tap out sentences if they noticed the other was having a hard time. By the time Newt had hit 17 they had stopped altogether.

He tapped out a sentence to see if Thomas actually knew it, and also to shake off the rust from not doing it in nearly 10 years. 

_It’ll only work if you actually know it, Tommy._

A mischievous glint flickered in Thomas’s eye and he looked at Newt with even more fascination. He glanced over at Minho who clearly hadn’t known what was going on and discreetly tapped out a reply.

_Well, well, you’re full of surprises._

Newt smirked and took a sip of his coffee.

“Well I liked the menu thing you did before.” Minho started and looked lost in thought.

_How long do you think before he notices?_ Thomas tapped out again.

“Yeah but we should find something else just in case because the menu thing won’t work forever. Plus it might take too long depending on the answer.” Thomas said and leaned back in his seat while keeping his right hand on the table. 

_Not until we tell him, surely._ Newt replied. He gave Thomas a cheeky grin and looked over to Minho who was still lost in thought.

“Yeah, Min, it worked the first time but we better not push our luck too much.” Newt said and placed an elbow in the table while holding his head up with the palm of his hand against his chin. He used his other hand to hold his coffee and playfully tapped his fingers against it rhythmically.

Minho sighed and gave up. “Well shuck, I don’t know man. We’ll think of something, but I think that run took out whatever energy I have left to think.” He leaned back in his seat and looked between the two of them who were sharing similar glances back and forth and smirking. Minho may not have caught on to their secret conversation, but Newt knew he wasn’t that oblivious. He could tell when he was out of the loop on something.

“What?”

Newt shook his head and shrugged while Thomas feigned innocence. “I dunno what you’re talking about, dude.”

Minho squinted his eyes and looked back to Newt who avoided eye contact in lieu of staring down at the tabletop. “Alright something is going on, and I’m gonna figure it out.”

Newt snorted, “Sure thing, mate.”

When the jock looked back to Thomas, the brunette just laughed and took a big swig of his coffee to distract Minho while he tapped out another sentence to Newt.

_I feel sorry for him, we should say something._

Newt tried not to laugh but couldn’t cover his mouth fast enough. 

“What kind of secret language do you guys have going on? I feel like you’re saying something with like your eyes or something.” Minho surprised Newt with how thick he could be sometimes. 

_You have no idea, mate._

It was Thomas’s turn to laugh.

————-

As they were leaving the coffee shop a little while later, Minho tossed Newt’s keys back to him and came up with an excuse about needing to meet up with Ben for training. Newt knew it was a lie but didn’t press the issue if it meant walking home alone with Thomas for company. He figured that’s why his friend suddenly had to leave so soon but also didn’t say anything with Thomas still there, but silently thanked him for pulling him out of bed just to surprise him with the boy he had a small crush on.

“See ya shanks later, and also you both can go fuck off for not saying something sooner about the code thing. You guys are the worst.” Minho flipped them off while leaving but said it with a smile to show he wasn’t being serious.

Newt waved him off, “Piss off you still love me.”

“Yeah I’m starting to think not so much anymore.” 

It was Newt’s turn to flip him off, and they all laughed while they parted ways.

The two began their walk back to Newt’s apartment, or rather Newt started walking and just assumed Thomas would follow him if he wanted. He inwardly smiled when the shorter boy didn’t part ways and instead joined him in a comfortable silent walk.

Thomas was the first to speak, “So, how long have you known _that_.”

Newt glanced over at him and smiled, “My dad taught Sonya and I when we were in primary and it was our way of talking to each other for awhile there before both decided to actually make friends and not be those weird siblings that hung out all the time. The age difference helped since I was older and had started to make friends with people who wanted to hang out and not have a kid sister hanging around all the time.” 

“Got it, so don’t do the thing in front of Sonya if she’s working the same night as me.” Thomas said.

“Oh yeah, obviously. We may not do it anymore but every now and then we might check in on each other silently if we notice something is off.” Newt’s mind wandered back to _that time_ and he shook it to keep his thoughts from straying anywhere too dark. It wasn’t something he wanted to think about with Thomas around. 

“Well at least we know we’ve got that covered for the team.” 

Newt laughed, “Good that.” When Thomas just looked at him puzzled, he explained, “also part of the no swearing thing, Chuck started saying it and we all just kind of adopted it into our everyday sayings.”

Thomas nodded in understanding.

They walked another block without saying anything before it was Newt’s turn to break the silence. “So, Tommy, where did _you_ learn how to do _that_?”

Thomas smirked and rolled his eyes, “Where I grew up my, uh, guardians were kind of big assholes. My friends and I figured it out one day and it was our way of talking shit about them behind their backs.”

Newt laughed, “No way, they didn’t know?”

Thomas shook his head, “Oh, no, they knew and so then we had to figure out ways of being sneaky about it after getting in trouble for dropping a few sound words around certain people.” Thomas laughed at the memory, “I got put in time-out, so to speak, many times for that stunt.”

“Well, now, who’s the one full of surprises _now_?” Newt said and laughed.

After a few seconds Thomas’s smile dropped and he looked lost in thought. Newt didn’t want to press him so didn’t say anything and turned his attention back to the sidewalk in front of them. They were getting closer to his apartment and suddenly he didn’t want it to end so quickly. There was a park they were getting close to that he knew he could use as a place to sit for awhile if need be and if Thomas had not been on any kind of time schedule.

“Hey Tommy, I know we’re close, but my leg is starting to act up. I understand if you have to get going, but I think I need to sit for a bit if you don’t mind. I think those late night cram sessions sitting in one position without stretch breaks didn’t help, and this walk kind of did me in.” He was still technically telling the truth, he just left out the bit about not wanting to say goodbye that soon.

He was relieved when Thomas agreed, “Yeah, sure. I don’t have to be in to close until 3:30 today anyway.” 

Newt forgot how early it still was and mentally reminded himself to send a thank you text to Minho for dragging his grumpy butt out of his apartment. He knew his friend wouldn’t let him live it down, but it was the least he could do after worrying him so much.

When they reached the park, Newt made a beeline for the swing set. Just because his leg hurt a bit didn’t mean he couldn’t enjoy sitting and rocking back and forth slightly on the swings. Perhaps that was the inner kid in him.

Thomas joined him on the swing to his right and they both sat for a minute just taking in their surroundings. It still was too early for kids to be playing, but the park had a decent sized walking path that led around it and the morning walkers and runners would pass by occasionally. Newt always made a point to watch everyone out walking their dog and smile everytime the dog looked their way.

Thomas pushed himself back and forth with his feet, just enough to get moving a little bit but not too much to make the swing set shake. 

“Tommy, can I ask you something?” Newt found himself asking. 

“Yeah, sure.”

What he wanted to ask was _what was it like growing up with your guardians _but what came out was, “How do you know that girl from the other night?” He mentally kicked himself. Suddenly he wasn’t so glad Minho had woken him up as early as he had. He didn’t make eye contact and focused on the ground. He dug his shoes into the gravel, suddenly finding it much more interesting than it probably actually was.__

__Thomas was silent for a little bit before he finally answered, as if carefully thinking his answer out. “We grew up together. It’s, uh, a long story actually.”_ _

__Newt glanced over at Thomas and saw he also was looking down at the ground. “I don’t mind listening, but I understand if you don’t want to talk about it. I was just curious. I don’t know why I asked that, actually.” He suddenly felt really embarrassed for bringing it up in the first place._ _

__“It’s ok, it’s just I’m not sure how much you want to hear anyway.”_ _

__Newt wanted to know everything about the boy sitting next to him, but he didn’t say that. “I’m fine with listening to whatever _you_ feel comfortable talking about, Tommy.”_ _

__Thomas smiled and then let out a shaky sigh._ _

__“Ok, well I won’t go into specifics about my whole past, because then I would probably have to call out of work with how long that story is, and I don’t think you would want to actually stick around that long to hear it.”_ _

__“I’ve got nowhere to be, and if we’re going to be friends I _want_ to know about you.” Newt said for encouragement._ _

__“When I was really little, I don’t even remember how old I was, my mom signed me up for this program at school. It was like some sort of aptitude test thing, and then when she found out I was apparently really smart for my age I started going to these special classes at this youth center. The center she was taking me to had ties with this other company that took in kids to this teaching facility that they had for those who they considered to be ‘especially gifted,’” Thomas air quoted and rolled his eyes, “and so my mom was again quick to sign me up. I was little and didn’t really have a say at that point, plus I had fun not having to go to like a normal school or whatever. I think in my mind I thought I was skipping out on something boring and it literally felt like going and playing at this big space ship. The tech there was nuts, and so my kid brain thought that it was from the future.” He snorted._ _

__Newt smiled at that thought._ _

__“Soon it became the routine of spending the day there, going home really late, having dinner with my mom, going to bed, and then starting the whole thing over again in the morning.” Suddenly Thomas’s expression changed to something more sombre. “I was too young to really notice the changes, but my mom had been really sick and had set up something with the facility to basically take me in for all of those hours while she figured out what to do for her health. I honestly don’t remember what she even looks like, but I do remember hugging her goodbye and being taken away by security._ _

__I just remember her hugging me so tight I thought I was going to die because I couldn’t breathe, and then as soon as it started it ended and she was crying. The guys from security at the building took me away and led me in to meet with Mrs. Paige. She explained to me that I would be living with them from then on and had everything all set up for me in a different part of the building._ _

__At first I thought it was really cool, but as the days went on and I slowly started to realize that I wasn’t going to ever see my mom again I got really anxious and apparently had this huge panic attack in the middle of the dining hall.”_ _

__Newt winced, he knew all too well what those were like._ _

__“I don’t remember all of what happened, but I remember this girl coming over and taking me through it. She sat with me until I was calm and then held my hand and took me back to my room. It turned out we had rooms that were right next to each other and didn’t even know. I was so scared, and she was the first person who really reached out to me. Being a kid and realizing that the place you thought was a fun playground of sorts was actually the place that you were going to live the rest of your life was too much for me to handle.” Thomas swallowed. He still avoided eye contact._ _

__“She told me her name was Teresa and that she had been there a little bit longer than I had. From then on out we were inseparable. Always getting in to trouble, and always looking out for one another. We were also the two to excel the most in all of the school curriculum they gave everyone, and so we constantly were being put into higher classes together._ _

__We found out at about 14 or 15 that the place we were living in had all sorts of kids under their legal guardianship and they were essentially raising them and teaching them for this project of theirs that they had. Mrs. Paige was the one who was heading it, and it was then that I knew I wanted to get out. Teresa didn’t though. She kept telling me that it was better to stay there, and to wait it out until I was at least 18 before making any rash decisions. I think I lasted all of 6 months before trying to break out. Of course this guy Janson who ran security always seemed to have a one up on me.” Thomas’s stare hardened and the atmosphere around him changed to something much more angry. “Teresa had been telling him about all of my plans that I had told her in confidence. I told her that if she wanted to stay that was fine, but she told him all about it when I wasn’t there and every time I tried to escape, he was there to stop me.”_ _

__Newt was sure his jaw was on the ground by that point but continued listening._ _

__“I spent the next 4 years learning everything about their security and how things ran properly. From shift changes, to blind spots, and which corridors connected to other parts of the building etc. When I was 18 I finally managed to break out successfully with the help of another friend of mine, Aris. That kid knew shit when it came to ventilation systems.” Thomas chuckled, “Anyway, by that point I was old enough to not need a guardian, and so was Aris, and we just started running. We had no idea where we were going, we had never been anywhere but in the facility._ _

__I think there was about a week or so of us living off of the street together. We were figuring out what city we wanted to travel to next to get as far away from where we were, but the day we were supposed to leave a big van showed up and we ran.” Thomas’s voice sounded like it would break, and Newt desperately tried to figure out a way to calm him down. He reached out and placed a hand on his arm which seemed to do the trick. Thomas gave a small appreciative smile and then continued. “Aris got caught, and when I looked back at the van I saw that Teresa was in the front seat and Janson was driving. She’d helped him track us down. I honestly don’t know what happened to Aris after that point, he just yelled at me and told me to keep running. So I did. I don’t think I ever stopped. That’s why I still go out running in the morning, it helps clear my head. There were so many years I spent with her in that facility, and seeing her at the restaurant with the group of people that used to be there is really weird.” Thomas shook his head and sighed._ _

__“Did she leave too?” Newt asked._ _

__“I don’t know, we haven’t actually talked about it. I think that’s why she came up to me the other night. It’s been so many years since we saw each other. Well, I mean I know I’ve seen her a couple of times at trivia, but we haven’t actually _talked_ talked, you know?”_ _

__Newt nodded._ _

__Thomas gave another sigh, “I think what’s the hardest part is at some point I used to love her. It’s hard not to grow feelings for someone you’ve grown up with and have known for that long. She started off like a sister of sorts, and then I don’t know but somewhere along the way I saw her differently and we just clicked. I had these grand ideas of us running away together to live in the mountains, but clearly that’s not what she wanted.”_ _

__Newt felt a pang in his chest. Of course the guy he would have a crush on would be straight. He didn’t want to turn it into something about himself, so he forced himself to be the better person and show support for Thomas. He realized he had never taken his hand off of his arm and started rubbing circles with his thumb to indicate he was there and was listening._ _

__Again Thomas smiled and he turned his sad eyes to look Newt in the eye. “I don’t know who what I’m feeling anymore, Newt. Things between her and I are so complicated. It’s been almost 7 years since the night with the van, but it feels like yesterday sometimes.”_ _

__“Well, Tommy, it sounds like you were holding this in for quite some time. It’s good you talked it out, and I’m glad you felt comfortable enough to open up so much to me. I know we still barely know each other, but thank you.” Newt said and meant every word. He would deal with his other feelings later, because he knew that at that point Thomas needed a friend more than anything else._ _

__“Thanks, Newt. The only other person who knows about any of that is Brenda.” Thomas said and laughed a little._ _

__Newt felt his chest tighten again at the mention of another girl, confirming his thoughts about Thomas. He gave another pat to his friend’s arm before withdrawing his hand to hold on to the chain of the swing._ _

__“You’re really easy to talk to, I haven’t felt this comfortable in years.”_ _

__Newt smiled at the ground, “I’ve been told I’m good for listening and opening up to.”_ _

__“Yeah, but seriously we still barely know each other, and suddenly I’m here spilling my life story to you like we’ve been friends for years.” Thomas chuckled._ _

__There it was. The inevitable word. _Friend_. Something Newt knew he would always be, and never anything more._ _

__“It took me about 8 months before I even felt comfortable enough to tell Brenda and Jorge my last name.” Thomas laughed, “It says a lot about you with how easy I was able to open up. So, again, thank you.” He pushed himself sideways to bump shoulders with Newt._ _

__Another pang to his chest at the contact, and he looked up and gave his best warm and comforting smile he could muster up._ _

__“There’s no need to thank me, we’re friends right?” Newt said. “Anything for you, Tommy.”_ _

__And he meant it._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there you have it folks! More of Thomas's background and where he comes from. Not everything, but a fairly good chunk of it. 
> 
> Also things are going to skip ahead a little bit from here, they aren't going to be quite so chronological in terms of their linear timeline, but it's not going to skip ahead too far. I didn't want to drag out this first bit of laying down back stories etc because I wanna focus on the meatier parts of what's to come! 
> 
> Again thank you for all of your support and your comments etc! It really means a lot to me! I hope you are enjoying this as much as I am writing it. See ya Tuesday!


	6. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know why I have this headcanon that Thomas and Newt communicate via Morse code, but it's a thing now.

It had been about a month since the day out for coffee with Minho and Thomas where Newt learned more about Thomas and his past. Tuesday night trivia got more interesting with the added Morse code Thomas and Newt had going on. 

Surprisingly Winston knew it slightly but not enough to catch on to everything Newt and Thomas would say to each other. He more so just caught on instantly that they were using it to get the answers to each other. Whatever else they would say that made the other laugh and smile was beyond him.

Newt and Thomas had become closer friends through that time as well. It turned out that Thomas lived somewhat close by to Newts’ apartment, and so it wasn’t unusual for them to be hanging out together. Newt had gotten more of a handle on his crush and was content to just spend time with his friend and live in the moment, regardless of what capacity it was in.

Newt noticed that the tension between Thomas and Teresa had died down enough for them to joke around at The Right Arm, though according to Thomas he still had not spoken with her beyond that. 

He would be lying if he still wasn’t curious about what Thomas had told him, and he was also wary of exactly what Teresa was doing away from the facility that still had no name. From what Thomas had said she didn’t sound like she minded spending the rest of her life there, and it was odd that he had started seeing her in town before Thomas had showed up. Was it coincidence? Or was he just reading too much into it because he was low key jealous that Thomas had a thing for her, whether that thing had been in the past or not?

A hand was suddenly waving in front of his face.

“Earth to Newt!” 

He blinked a few times and realized he had been staring at said girl for longer than socially acceptable. He sighed and turned to the person who called his attention. “Yes, Fry?”

“Dude you are one creepy guy, you’ve been staring at that Teresa girl for like a solid 3 minutes. Your head screwed on right?” Frypan asked.

“I was just lost in thought, the fact I was staring at her had nothing to do with it.” Newt lied. 

Frypan didn’t look convinced but dropped the subject. The group was at the restaurant waiting for Gally, Ben, and Minho to show up. The four others sat around their usual table and Chuck had been in the middle of telling everyone about his excitement for Halloween that was coming up in a month.

“I’m think of maybe going as either something classic, like Frankenstein, or doing some kind of superhero. I don’t know what to do though.” Chuck sighed and leaned back in his seat.

“Good thing you still have a month to figure it out.” Winston chimed in. “I have no idea if I’m even gonna dress up this year. Last time I did I was supposed to go to this party but then plans fell through and I ended up staying at home watching scary movies while dressed up as One Punch Man.”

Newt raised an eyebrow and gave him a questioning look, “One Punch Man?”

“Yeah, dude you know. That anime Chuck told us about? I watched it and it is shuckin awesome!” Winston said and then gave Chuck a high five.

“I never recommend things I know you won’t like.” Chuck said. “Newt you and Thomas should come over and watch it!”

Frypan laughed to Newt’s left, “Yeah I’m sure Newt would just _love_ that.”

Newt shot him a glare. 

As if on cue Thomas came around the corner with Frypan’s sliders. 

“Thomas!” Chuck yelled and took the server by surprise, “you need to come over to my place with Newt and watch One Punch Man with me!”

Thomas laughed and cocked his head to the side, “One punch who?”

It was Newt who answered, “Apparently it’s some anime that Winston started watching because of Chuck, and now the Greenie wants us to come over and watch it with him.” He shrugged.

“Oh, sounds fun!” Thomas said and winked at Newt. Newt rolled his eyes but smiled at Thomas’s enthusiasm.

“Yeah, ok so that answers that, but I still have no idea what to dress up as for Halloween.” Chuck sighed again dramatically. 

Thomas shrugged. “All I know is that the night of trivia is the day before Halloween and whatever group has the best costumes wins an extra gift card for best Halloween spirit.” 

“Wait for real?!” Winston and Chuck both nearly jumped out of their seat. They both started strategizing almost instantly and Frypan laughed while shoving a slider in his mouth.

“Now look at the beast you unleashed, Tommy.” Newt shook his head but couldn’t keep the smile off his face.

“Hey, just wanna let my favourite team in on the fun. Plus if you win trivia that night and the costume contest, then it’s like free shots for a month.” Thomas said.

“Free shots for a month? Sign me up, I don’t care what we gotta do to do it.” Minho said as he and the other two missing members of their group sat down at the table.

“Right, great, thanks again Tommy.”

“Shut up, you know you it’ll be fun!” Thomas said and went on to take everyone’s orders. 

———

Halfway through the first round and The Gladers we’re having a rough night. They had missed 3 questions which landed them in 6th place, and they knew if they didn’t play their cards right then their winning streak would end.

“Come on guys, how was I supposed to know the answer was going to be any living person?!” Gally grumbled and tossed the pen down on the table with a little too much force.

“Dude we all kept telling you it wasn’t right.” Minho argued back.

“Yeah well zip it.” Gally glared. 

“Hey klunk heads there’s no use arguing now, we may as well focus on the rest of the game. It’s only halfway through the first round we can win this if we stop pissing about.” Newt said in his most authoritative voice.

Minho and Gally grunted in unison to indicate they were dropping the manner. Minho crossed his arms over his chest and leaned back in his seat while glaring at Gally across the table. Newt ignored his immaturity.

“Alright, Chuck the next questions category is about video games.” Newt said and handed him the answer slip and pen. “You got this, mate.”

Harriet announced the question over the microphone, and there were lots of grumbles amongst the crowd. “Alright folks you have 5 minutes to get those answers up to the bar!”

Chuck had been quiet the whole time and hadn’t shown any signs to whether or not he knew the answer. His team looked at him expectantly but didn’t press him.

Ben whispered to Winston, “Do you think he knows the answer? I can’t tell by the look on his face.”

“He knows, just give him time to sort it out.” Newt said to them.

Chuck smiled up at him briefly before resuming his quiet thinking. He was shaking his leg up and down nervously and his brow was furrowed.

A minute passed and Newt started looking around to see most everyone else had gotten their answers in. He wasn’t sure if that indicated they knew the answer or were using it as a toss away answer for low points. 

The only other team that had yet to run theirs up was Wicked. Newt was thankful for that, if Chuck saw that they were the last team to get their answer in then he might worry and write the wrong thing down. He turned his attention back to the kid who looked completely lost.

“Hey,” Newt reached across the table and placed his hand on top of Chuck’s who had been fiddling with the pen obsessively. “I can tell you know the answer, just close your eyes, take a deep breath in, and think back to when you remember learning about or talking about it.”

Chuck looked at him incredulously, “How’s that supposed to work?”

Newt rolled his eyes, “Just do it, Greenie and keep your eyes closed.” 

The nickname seemed to calm him down and he did as Newt told.

Another minute passed.

“Good, now tell me about the day you learned about it. What were you doing?”

“I was at recess, it was sunny outside, and me and some friends were hanging out by the old swing set.” Chuck said.

“Good, that’s a great start. Now who were you with exactly?”

“I was talking with my friend Zart.”

Minho laughed and Newt shot him a look that made his blood run cold and immediately shut up. The rest of the guys were staring at Chuck intently.

“Ok, what were you guys talking about exactly?” Newt asked.

“Um, about different video games and stuff. There was a new release for one of Zart’s favourite MMOs and he was telling me about it.” Chuck said and then furrowed his brow again.

“Alright, that’s fantastic, you’re doing amazing. Tell me about your other friends, what were they doing?”

“Lizzy was yelling at Matt to let her use the swingset...Someone started talking about other games they were excited about getting sequels and when they were gonna be released.” He paused and turned his head slightly to the side while in thought. “I heard Lizzy say something about a game she liked that her older sister showed her and that she was sad about it not getting a sequel in the US or something.”

They were down to their final minute. Newt glanced up and saw that Teresa was walking back to her group, which meant they were the only team left without an answer in. He also noticed that Thomas was standing close by and was watching him and Chuck, he had been so absorbed in talking the kid through everything he hadn’t even noticed Thomas come up.

“45 seconds left!” Harriet announced over the microphone.

He snapped his attention back to Chuck.

Newt gave Chuck’s hand a squeeze, “What kind of game was it that she liked?”

“It was an older music game. You could get the sequels everywhere else but not here.” His eyes flew open and he grinned. “I know it!” Quickly he scribbled his answer down and ran up to turn it in to Harriet.

Everyone let out a breath they hadn’t known they’d been holding. They managed to get their answer in with 10 seconds to spare. When Chuck got back to the table everyone high fived him and Minho ruffled his curly hair.

“Dude that was so intense I didn’t think you’d get it!” Minho said.

Chuck laughed shyly, “Well I couldn’t have done it without Newt. He helped me remember.”

Everyone turned to their team leader and he couldn’t help the blush from all of the attention. 

“Yeah where did you learn that?” Thomas asked him. “That was amazing!”

“I bet it was one of his weird psychology classes or something.” Minho waved off and everyone agreed.

Newt just shrugged but didn’t give a proper answer to them, they were content with knowing they finally got some points in for the round. They went back to high fiving Chuck and eating their French fries.

When Newt looked up to Thomas again he saw he was still staring at him expectantly, waiting for an answer. Newt leaned over and tapped his answer out against the back of the serving tray Thomas was holding.

_Criminal Minds._

Thomas blinked a couple of times before bursting out laughing. It was one of the few shows they watched together whenever Thomas was over at Newt’s apartment. Newt couldn’t help but join in the laughter, and who cared if the rest of his team looked at them like they were crazy. 

————-

The Gladers managed to pull through and make it to second place during the first round after several more gambles with pints. So before the start of the second round, Newt had excused himself to use the restroom. As he was leaving he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. When he pulled it out he saw it was a text from his mom and he mentally kicked himself for never getting ahold of her a month prior like he promised Sonya he would.

_**Mum: Hey darling, could you give me a ring sometime soon? There’s something I need to talk about with you. I miss you and love you xx Mum** _

Newt felt his stomach drop, his mom only ended her messages with that little signature if she was worried or something bad happened. He told himself not to worry and typed out a quick response.

_**Newt: Tomorrow ok? Love you too mum <3** _

_**Mum: Perfect. xx Mum** _

He would worry about it the next day, for the time being he would focus on the rest of the game with his friends. When he walked back to his table he noticed Thomas give him a questioning look when he passed by his serving station and he just responded by shaking his head, as though to say don’t worry about it. Thomas just nodded in understanding and went back to filling his tray up with fountain drinks.

————-

They ended up pulling through in the end. Which was good because despite telling himself he would focus on the game, Newt had found himself distracted more than once thinking about what possibly his mom could want to talk about. He felt bad for not getting ahold of her sooner, and wondered if it was still the same thing she had wanted to talk to Sonya about, or even if Sonya had gotten in touch with her yet.

“Newt, are you even there? Like physically yes, but I feel like you’re not there, there.” Minho said, his words slurring together from too many shots of tequila.

“I’m fine Minho, just have a few things on my mind that’s all.” Newt said and then looked to Gally. “You’ve got his keys right?”

Gally held them up and gave a thumbs up. “Not letting this shank drive even if he held a gun to my head.”

“Good, that. Get home safe.” Newt waved them off, Ben was basically holding up all of Minho’s weight while they shuffled off. 

Newt then turned back to the rest of his team. “Alright Greenie, you ready to go?” He asked Chuck. The kid answered with a yawn and a thumbs up. The night was so intense it had worn the poor kid out before they had even finished.

“See you guys next week!” Winston said and gave Chuck a victory fist bump.

“Yeah dude, you gotta do that cool mind thing again! Drive safe!” Frypan said and the two boys headed off towards Fry’s car together.

Right as Newt and Chuck were about to head in the direction of Newt’s car, a voice from behind them caught the eldest boy’s attention. 

“Hey, uh, before you go, can I ask you something?”

Newt turned around and saw Teresa standing behind them. She looked awkward with her hands shoved in her coat pocket and she wasn’t making eye contact. 

“Um, sure.” Newt put a protective arm around Chuck’s shoulders who didn’t seem to mind and wasn’t paying any particular attention at that point.

Teresa glanced up at Newt with sad eyes and smiled weakly. “You’re friends with Tom, right?”

Newt felt an uneasy heat wash over him when he heard her say Tom. “Yeah, _Tommy_ and I are friends.” He replied.

The corner of Teresa’s mouth twitched slightly. “I know this is a lot to ask, and I understand if you won’t. I don’t know what Tom has told you, or if he told you anything…” she paused to glance up and meet Newt’s eyes searching to see if he knew what she was talking about, “Could you possibly see if he would meet up with me so I could talk to him?”

Newt squinted his eyes slightly, “Don’t you two talk here? Why don’t you ask him yourself?” 

“He's just being friendly here but hasn’t actually agreed to getting together with me.” Newt almost felt sorry for her at how broken her voice sounded. “I know you have no reason to trust me, I’m just a stranger from an opposing team.”

 _And the girl who tried to have him caught by some unknown organization he was running from and had his other friend taken away_. He thought to himself. Newt said nothing and waited for her to finish.

“It’s just...if you know Tom, then you’ll understand why I regret causing the wedge that’s between us...I just want to talk to him to explain myself and apologize.” She brushed a strand of hair out of her face. “He doesn’t have to be my friend anymore, but I just want to tell him I’m sorry.”

Newt took a moment to process all of what she said. He didn’t like the idea of playing messenger boy between the two, but he also didn’t want to be a complete prick about it. He sighed, “ _Maybe_. I need to think about it.”

That seemed to be enough for Teresa and she smiled before launching forward to give him a hug. “Thank you so much!”

“I only said maybe, I didn’t say I’d actually do it!” He reminded her. She let go and nodded her head in understanding.

“I know, but still...thank you.” She smiled at him and then down at Chuck who was leaning heavily against Newt at that point. 

When she left Newt looked up at the sky and cursed himself for even agreeing to think about it. When he looked back down he saw Thomas looking at him through the window, he had seen the whole exchange. Newt just sighed and shrugged. He brought his free hand up to his face and mimed the action for ‘I'll call you,’ and then shook Chuck awake enough to go to the car.

“Wake up Greenie, time to go home.”

The kid grunted and followed him.

Suddenly there were more things for Newt to think about the rest of the night. First everything with his mom that he was still in the dark about, and then the added uncertainty of whether or not to talk to Thomas about what Teresa had asked him to bring up. 

Newt fell into a restless sleep that night. He dreamt about running through a dessert with Thomas away from a sandstorm, only for Thomas to be swept away in a cloud of dust. He was left alone out in the middle of nowhere, and stranded by himself. He woke with a start in the middle of the night with beads of sweat running down his brow, and had one thought repeating itself in his mind.

_He was always alone._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The question that Gally got wrong was "Before 2011 who was not allowed on any United States Postal Service stamps?" The answer was "Any living person."
> 
> The question for Chuck was "Which Nintendo DS game has no sequels in North America?" and the answer was "Elite Beats Agents." It was called an "older" game for Chuck since the original Elite Beats Agents game was released in 2006 and lets face it, Chuck considers anything before or on his birth year old (for this fic he is 12 which makes him born in 2006 lmao holy shit).
> 
> Also I have this idea that once Newt got into Psychology he got hooked on Criminal Minds because they deal with getting into the minds and psychology of why criminals and serial killers do what they do. So I would imagine Thomas coming over to hang out while Newt is studying with the show playing in the background.
> 
> Thank you again for all of your support! We gonna get to some good plot points soon! Stay tuned!


	7. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Newt and Thomas go to Chuck's for a movie night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh my life has been so hectic this past week so thank you for your patience while I took a bit longer to finish this chapter! I'm currently signing a lease to a new apartment and then moving, so it's been lots of running around to view apartments/houses, and then getting everything in order for the application etc.
> 
> If there are mistakes, I will change them after I get some sleep!
> 
> Without further ado, here is Chapter 6!

When the weekend hit, Chuck demanded that Thomas and Newt come over to watch the show he wanted them both to see or else he wouldn’t go to the following weeks trivia game. Newt figured he should enjoy a night with Thomas and Chuck on top of the news his mother had landed on him a few days prior.

They had finally talked on the phone, but mainly Newt just sat and listened to his mom reminisce about when he and his sister were kids, living back in London, and almost about every family holiday they had ever spent together. She had confessed to over reacting to a severe migraine she had had, but also wanted to call to let him know that she had been considering moving back to London to be with their grandmother whose health was failing.

_“Well if you move back then it just means we have more reason to visit London more. We always say we will, but it’s been how long now since we actually went back?” Newt said and he could practically hear the smile in his mother’s voice._

_“This is why you’re my favourite.” His mother replied. Of course she didn’t mean it, she loved her children equally, but she always said it to whoever was the first to agree with whatever decision she was making._

_“So I take it Sonne didn’t like that idea much?” Newt chuckled._

_“She just thinks I should visit Nana, but something tells me I should move back. Your father agrees, he misses it back home too. Says my migraine was induced by feeling guilty for not being with Nana.”_

_“Well if this is the big news you needed to spring on me, then I definitely support it, mum. Do you need any help packing?” Newt asked._

_“Oh heavens no, we’ve been slowly packing for the better part of a month now. This is why I was trying to get ahold of you two earlier. We are moving in two weeks.” His mother sounded hesitant when she told him._

_“Two weeks!” Newt had shouted so loud it spooked several pigeons on the sidewalk where he had been walking. It wasn’t nearly enough time to fly back to New Hampshire and see them off at the airport, he was swamped with school and other work that he couldn’t bail out on. He knew that Sonya’s schedule probably didn’t bode well for her either._

_“I know, darling I’m so sorry it’s so soon…”_

_Newt sighed and tried not to let the disappointment sound in his voice, “No, no, it’s fine. I just...I feel awful for not getting ahold of you earlier last month. I could’ve helped pack and had time to see you and dad off at the airport.”_

_In true mother fashion, Newt’s mom was understanding and didn’t chastise him or his sister for their hectic schedules. “Newt, darling, you know I don’t hold any of that against you. Neither does your father. I just am glad I got a chance to talk to you before it all happened.”_

_He squeezed his eyes shut and tried to imagine her standing in front of him. It had been far too long since he had seen her, nearly since last Christmas what with the extra summer classes and library job he got through the University. He knew that if she was there with him she would just tell him to smile and look at the bright side of everything. So he started reminding himself of everything good about his parents moving back across the pond and what that would mean for him and his sister. “I’m just gonna miss you, that’s all, mum.”_

_“I’ll miss you and your sister more!”_

_They spent the rest of their conversation reminiscing about all of the times spent together in New Hampshire and about their first few years living in a new country. Their entire conversation lasted much longer than originally anticipated and Newt found himself walking aimlessly around the park he had gone to Thomas with all those weeks prior._

 

As the weekend came to be, Newt made sure to pack everything Chuck had demanded. He knew how upset the kid would get if he deviated from the list in any way. Plus with the added blackmail of bailing on trivia looming in the air, he didn’t want to press his luck. The kid might not have been a teenager yet, but he knew his politics within the group well and knew what buttons to push when it came to Newt. 

A knock on his front door announced the arrival of Thomas as they had agreed to carpool since Thomas had never been to Chuck’s before.

“Ok so does this kid think we’re made of money or something because that list of his was ridiculous.” Thomas said as soon as the door opened. Newt laughed and let the brunette into his apartment while he finished grabbing the last of his things.

“Either that or he’s trying to see how much he can get away with for future reference.” Newt said and tossed the bags of microwavable popcorn and packs of gummy bears and gummy worms into his backpack.

Thomas hummed in thought and then sat down on Newt’s couch. He opened up his own bag, reached in and grabbed the chocolate he had been in charge of buying as well as, and then tossed it on the coffee table along with the twizzlers and m&ms. “There.” He said triumphantly and stood up.

Newt eyed him curiously and gave a sly smile, “What was that for?”

Thomas grinned, “Give me half of what you got and then we can tell him it was too expensive to get it all. When we get back we can have our own movie night and it’ll be stocked and waiting!”

Newt laughed and shook his head. “I don’t know if you’re brilliant or mad,” he unzipped his bag and tossed the popcorn over, “but it’s worth a shot.”

Thomas’s grin seemed to widen as he caught the popcorn mid-air, “So movie night after?” 

Newt didn’t want to read into it, but he sounded almost hopeful as he said it. “ _Yes_ , Tommy, movie night after. I know you don’t work tomorrow, and I’ve got an essay and a take home exam I need to do, so I’m not scheduled at the library tomorrow either.”

Thomas looked at him with more seriousness, “Are you sure? I mean if you have all of that you need to get done..” He let his sentence hang without asking the question.

Newt laughed again and rolled his eyes, “What you think I didn’t get it done already like usual? Have a little faith in me, Tommy.” He picked up his bag and slung it over his shoulder. “Now let’s get going or else we’ll be late. We can talk movies on the ride over.”

Thomas was quick to follow as he grabbed his own bag.

\---

The ride over was spent debating what genre of movie to watch later that evening. They didn’t know how late they would be over at Chuck’s but figured no later than 10:30 since the kid was still just a kid after all.

 

“What no we can’t do comedy! I heard from Winston that this whole show is comedy, we gotta change it up a bit!” Thomas argued.

“Well he told me that it also was very action-y and so I don’t want to watch Mission Impossible.” Newt countered.

Thomas scoffed, “And you call yourself American!”

“I’m from London you wanker!” Newt laughed and shook his head. “I may have been living here since I was Chuck’s age, but I still have a Green card.”

“Yeah..well I bet you _want_ to be American..” Thomas said under his breath. 

“I’m sorry, what was that? I couldn’t hear you over how pathetic that sounded.” Newt raised an eyebrow.

Thomas sighed dramatically, “Ok well then if you don’t want to watch a _classic_ then if we were to watch an action movie, what would you wanna watch?”

“I see what you’re doing, and I’m not falling for it, Tommy.” Newt would get a workout in with the amount of times he rolled his eyes that evening. “Let’s just see what the show is like and then decide from there, yeah?”

Thomas grumbled and then agreed. “Fine.”

Newt laughed, “You’re such a child, you know that?”

Thomas tried to hide his grin from the blonde. “No I’m not.”

Newt playfully jabbed him with his elbow, “Yes, you are, and we’re almost there so don’t look so grumpy.”

Thomas snorted and swatted Newt’s arm away. “Yeah, yeah, ok. That sounds like a good idea anyway, it’ll be easier to tell what kind of action movie you wanna watch after seeing this show.”

It was Newt’s turn to scoff.

\---

When they pulled up to Chuck’s house they were quick to grab their bags and make their way up to the front door. It was opened immediately by Mrs. Cooper.

“Newton! So good to see you again!” She exclaimed and Newt shot Thomas a glare at his snort upon hearing his full name, thankfully Chuck’s mom turned her attention to said brunette, “And you must be Thomas I keep hearing about! Chuck is just enamoured by you!”

She ushered them inside and informed them that Chuck was upstairs in the bonus room getting things set up. “Thomas I think he was asking for your help, and then Newton I wanted to get your help in the kitchen real quick if that’s alright?”

The two nodded and as Thomas was about to head upstairs he lightly grazed his fingers against Newt’s hand to get his attention, “Hey I can take your bag up there if you’d like.” He smiled warmly and the spot where he had touched Newt’s hand tingled.

Newt couldn’t help the slight flush on his cheeks, “Uh, yeah ok.” He shrugged the backpack off of his shoulder and handed it over to Thomas. Thomas winked as he grabbed the bag and then bounded up the stairs towards the bonus room.

Newt turned around to a smirking Mrs. Cooper and he had to try his best to maintain a level of composure around her. Of course she had seen the whole exchange, and of course she was probably thinking something more of it than it actually was. 

“So,” she started and led Newt to the kitchen to help set up a tray of snacks she had prepared, “is this the Thomas that asked you out, if I’m remembering correctly?” She gave him a knowing smile as she added more crackers to the tray.

Newt couldn’t help the deepening colour to his cheeks, the woman was good he’d give her that. “Uh, yeah but not like that. Just as friends.” He was quick to say.

She raised her eyebrows, “Oh?” she smirked again and looked down at the tray. 

Newt wasn’t sure if he should answer or not, “Erm, yeah...he doesn’t like guys like that.” He knew she already knew about himself, but everyone knew Thomas was straight, right? If not then he had to tell her of it so she didn’t get any wrong ideas and accidentally out his crush to him.

“Hmm, if you say so.” She hummed and then added some more tiny cheese blocks to the tray. The whole process was agonizingly slow and Newt figured she was taking her time on purpose. She kept glancing up and smiling at him a little too sweetly, as if she knew something he didn’t but didn’t want to say. 

Newt was about to say something when he heard stomping coming down the stairs and the sound of Chuck’s voice. 

“Dude I can’t believe you let Winston tell you spoilers!”

“He didn’t say that much about it, just what kind of show it was.”

 

“That’s still spoilers!”

Thomas laughed and rolled his eyes and gave Newt a silent exasperated look. The blonde laughed in return and shrugged and shook his head.

“Well at least he didn’t tell you all of the good parts.” He turned to Newt, “What flavour popcorn do you want?”

“I’m fine with whatever.” Newt said.

Thomas snorted, “Yeah that’s his way of being polite and saying he doesn’t like popcorn. He’s got more of a sweet tooth, anyway.”

Newt chuckled and ducked his head. He ignored the pointed look he could feel Mrs. Cooper giving him.

“What? Who doesn’t like popcorn?” Chuck sounded affronted as he put the bag of extra buttery popcorn in the microwave. 

“It gets stuck in my teeth, I just prefer not to eat much of it. I’ll still have some though.” Newt assured him.

Chuck seemed pleased with his answer and turned his attention back to Thomas. “Did you bring everything else like I told you to?” 

Thomas got a mischievous glint to his eyes and he waggled his eyebrows. “You know it.”

“Awesome!” Chuck exclaimed.

Newt eyed them both warily not sure what they had planned, but smart enough not to trust it entirely. 

“Speaking of, Chuckster, shouldn’t we be getting back up there to…” Thomas winked and used his thumb to motion upstairs.

“Oh, OH! Yeah! Uh heyyy Newt, can you bring the popcorn up when it’s done?” Chuck asked excitedly. He was nearly bouncing up and down as he spoke. Between him and Thomas Newt couldn’t tell who was more thrilled about whatever they had planned, and better judgement aside he felt bad denying them their fun.

“Fine, but--” before he had a chance to finish both Chuck and Thomas were bounding back up the stairs in the opposite direction of the kitchen. “Well ok then.”

Mrs. Cooper didn’t hold back laughing at that point and went to one of the cupboards to pull a large bowl to dump the popcorn into. “I want to thank you again,” she said and pulled Newt out of his thoughts, “for always including Chuck in everything. He has his friends at school, but they rarely spend time together outside of it these days. He really considers you all his family, you know.” She smiled and handed the bowl to Newt.

When the microwave dinged and the last kernel popped, Newt helped empty the contents and mix it all together. 

“I know it’s none of my business as well,” she started and picked up the tray of cheese and crackers to hand to Newt, “but I really do think you should talk to Thomas about...you know.” She tilted her head and smiled warmly. “You might be surprised. Just a thought.”

Newt awkwardly grabbed the tray and held the bowl with his other hand. He didn’t know what else to say, “Erm...I’ll consider it. Thanks.”

“Now you boys have fun, I’ll be down here if you need anything. The bonus room is to the right and all the way down the hall once you get up to the top landing.” Mrs. Cooper excused herself back to her nook in the house.

The first thing Newt realized upon walking upstairs was how quiet it was. Too quiet. He easily found the bonus room and was floored by how large the tv was. He was also aware of the fact that no one else was in said room. He found a table to set everything down on and noticed that there were blankets and large puffy pillows set all over the floor, presumably for them all to sit on and crowd in front of the tv for the show.

“Ok guys, I don’t know where you’re hiding, but you can come out now.” Newt said and picked up a huge pillow and tossed it on the floor next to the couch. He heard giggling come from the other side of the room and could tell from the tone of it that it was Chuck who was hiding behind the recliner. As he was about to plop down onto the pillow he saw movement come from his left and his right and suddenly there was multi coloured string being sprayed at him, more specifically cans of silly string.

He had barely any time to cover his face and couldn’t help the howl of laughter at being caught off guard with something so childish. “So this was your plan all along!” Newt yelled.

The sound of Chuck and Thomas’s excited laughter filled the air and as soon as it began it was over. Not without them having a sense of accomplishment at the sheer amount of goo hanging off of his head. Newt tried picking it off but new he was a total mess. Thomas had enough sense to look somewhat sheepish yet still had a glint of mischief in his eyes as he wiped the rest off of his face. Chuck was doubled over on the floor and so Newt took that as an opportunity to gather up a large handful and shove it in his face. 

“Ah what not fair!!” He yelled and attempted to fight off the blonde. 

“What and not telling me about this was fair game I take it?” Newt laughed.

“All’s fair in love and war, didn’t you hear?” it was Thomas who answered and he held out a hand to help Newt up off the floor. 

Newt took a moment to assess their damage and gave his best unimpressed look when he looked back up to Thomas. “Yeah well I didn’t bring a change of clothes, so thanks for that mate.”

Thomas’s eyes lit up again as if he remembered something and he went over to his bag. “Since I knew you wouldn’t know about it, I brought a change of clothes for you just in case it got too messy.” 

“Ah, what a gentleman.” Newt said deadpan and grabbed the offered clothes.

“The bathroom is the second door on the left!” Chuck called out. 

“Right, well you two get to clean the rest of this up since I have to go clean myself up. Thanks again ya shanks.” Newt called back and went to the bathroom to change.

When he turned on the light he couldn’t help but laugh at how ridiculous he looked. It was no wonder the other two hadn’t taken him seriously with the amount of stuff hanging off of his head. He looked like a muppet character nearly. Chuck had been kind enough to leave him a washcloth with a note that said “For the shank who got beat by a Greenie!” The good thing about silly string was it came off fairly easily in clumps, so it didn’t take him long to finish cleaning up. The bad part, or at least he told himself it was the bad part purely for the fact that suddenly an influx of _feelings_ that assaulted him, was the hoodie and pj pants that Thomas had given him.

He stared at himself in the mirror for far too long and imagined himself being able to wear Thomas’s clothes every day. It wasn’t like it was a particularly complicated outfit. A simple black hoodie with a maze design on the front, and cotton pants with a black and grey plaid design. Newt figured he had been in the bathroom long enough daydreaming about wearing Thomas’s clothes for more than just that night, and figured he should join the other two back for the show they were supposed to be watching.

Newt walked back into the bonus room holding his own clothes all bundled up so not to get any of the leftover silly string that he couldn’t get off on any of the furniture. The other two were already nestled into the pillows and absorbed in talking about plans for Halloween and hadn’t heard him come in. He located his bag close to the wall and went over to put his clothes in it before heading over towards the two and sitting next to Thomas on the pillow he had originally picked out.

Thomas was mid sentence when he stopped and stared at Newt with wide eyes as he sat down.

“What?” Newt asked, suddenly self conscious of how he looked. He felt his cheeks heat up again at the intensity of Thomas’s stare.

“Uh,” Thomas coughed, “Nothing. You just…” He reached a hand out but then stilled as though stuck on what to do.

“I what?” Newt looked down at himself, had he missed something? Did he get something on Thomas’s clothes and hadn’t noticed? He looked back up to meet the brunette’s eye and noticed a slight flush on his cheeks. 

“Nothing. It’s nothing, I thought I saw something.” He dropped his arm back to the floor with a clenched hand at his side.

“Okay.” Newt shrugged and scooted a little further away from Thomas thinking that maybe he had sat too close to him and made him feel uncomfortable.

Chuck chimed in oblivious to the exchange that had just happened. “Awesome this is gonna be so cool! I’ve been so excited to show this to someone new!!” He sank back in his pillow after grabbing the bowl of popcorn and flipped the tv on.

Newt leaned more up against the couch and let his head fall back against the cushion for support. Eventually Thomas eased back into the couch as well and Newt tried not to make it obvious he was staring down at his still clenched hand.

Soon enough the show had begun and they were absorbed in the animated series on the screen. Every so often, though, Newt would feel someone staring at him and would glance over in time to catch Thomas looking away from him at just the right moment so not to make eye contact. Maybe his eyes were playing tricks on him, but he could have sworn he saw pink on Thomas’s cheeks.

At the end of one of the episodes they were watching Newt gathered up the courage to reach over and tap Thomas on the back of his hand.

_Thanks again for the clothes._

Thomas smiled and unclenched his fist. 

_Anytime._ He tapped back against Newt’s wrist. 

They both looked at each other and shared a smile before turning their attention back to the screen. Their hands not quite touching, but closer than they had been previously on the floor.

\---------

Mrs. Cooper gave them both hugs as they left and Chuck yawned as he waved goodbye. They had successfully made it through 5 episodes before Chuck had to call it a night. They promised to return soon to finish it up with him.

“Thank you again for hosting, Mrs. Cooper.” Newt said and gave her a kiss on the cheek. “Next time, though,” He addressed Chuck, “I’m in on the silly string shenanigans.” He ruffled the kids hair.

“Thanks for everything! It was lots of fun! And no way, you don’t get in on that!” Thomas said to both Chuck and Chuck’s mom before bumping his shoulder against Newt in protest with his final statement.

“Please come again soon! It was a pleasure having you over!” Mrs. Cooper said and she ushered Chuck back inside as the two walked back to Newt’s car. 

When they got in and were buckled in, Newt let out another laugh. “I still can’t believe you two tricked me like that. You both are complete wankers!” 

“Hey I brought you a change of clothes!” Thomas protested but was smiling the whole time.

“Yeah, yeah, whatever.” Newt couldn’t help but smile. Even pretending to be mad at Thomas was a hard enough task.

They drove in comfortable silence while the music played softly on the radio. When they were a few minutes away from Newt’s apartment Thomas spoke up. “You look good.”

Newt turned his head fast to look at Thomas, “Excuse me?”

Thomas was smirking at him, “You know, with a whole bunch of silly string on you.”

\---

Back at the apartment and somewhat settled in on the couch, they still had the task of picking out a movie to watch. Newt opened up the bag of twizzlers and ignored another smirk from Thomas.

“I still vote no action movie.” He said as he chomped down on his candy.

“Yeah ok, fine.” Thomas rolled his eyes and sat down next to him.

It was then that Newt noticed he was still wearing his jeans and t-shirt from earlier. 

“You pick something out,” Newt said and tossed him the remote, “I’ll be right back.”

Thomas caught the remote easily enough and gave him a questioning look. He said nothing and did as he was told.

Newt went to his room and rummaged through his dresser for something similar for Thomas to wear. He already knew he wasn’t about to hand over the hoodie and pants he was wearing any time soon. He was going to savour the moment for as long as possible.

“Here.” He said as he re-entered the room and tossed the clothes over to the brunette.

They landed on Thomas’s head to a sounding _oof_ from the boy and he pulled them off to look at them. “What’s this for?”

Newt shook his head and smirked, “You’re not the only one who can be a gentleman, Tommy.” He flopped down on the couch next to Thomas and looked at the tv. “Interesting choice.”

Thomas stood up while holding the clothes Newt had given him. “Yeah well, _someone_ didn’t want to watch an awesome action movie. Plus it’s been awhile since I’ve seen this movie.” He walked to the bathroom to change.

Newt looked at the screen which showed Thomas had chosen _Eternal Sunshine of the Spotless Mind._ It was one of his favourite movies. He opened up the bag of chocolate. When he was sitting back Thomas entered the room and he had to stop himself from staring and quite possibly drooling.

The sight of Thomas wearing his clothes _did things_ to him. His stomach flipped and his heart rate immediately increased. His sweatshirt fit the younger boy just right, and his pants hugged him in all the right places. Newt internally cursed himself for thinking that was a good idea and shifted in his seat very aware of the heat pooling between his legs. 

He grabbed the blanket he had on the back of his couch and was quick to cover himself with half of it and offered the other half to Thomas when he sat down. Newt hoped he hadn’t noticed his awkward shifting on the couch upon seeing him walk in wearing his clothes. He knew there was a blush on his cheeks but he couldn’t be bothered to try and hide it.

“Thanks, by the way.” Thomas said as he sat down. He had positioned himself much closer than they had been sitting on the floor at Chuck’s house. 

Newt reached over flicked the light switch off behind him. When he sat back down he caught Thomas staring at him again. “What?”

Almost lightning fast Thomas was leaning much closer and Newt didn’t have time to catch up to what was happening. His breath hitched in his throat and he could feel Thomas’s breath against his cheek.

“Hey, Newt?” Thomas asked and Newt felt his heart pounding in his chest. He could feel Thomas’s fingers in his hair. 

He barely managed a meek, “Yes?”

“You missed a piece of silly string.” He felt Thomas’s words against his cheek and then suddenly the brunette was sitting back in his original position and his hand was out of Newt’s hair. He was holding up a piece of pink silly string that had been stuck at the back of his head.

Newt wasn’t sure what was more embarrassing, the reaction he was having physically to such close contact with Thomas, or the fact he had had a piece of neon pink silly string in his hair all night and hadn’t noticed.

Thomas laughed and got up to go toss it in the trash.

Newt closed his eyes and began counting down from 10 to help calm himself down. He heard the opening and closing of cupboard doors, the fridge opening, and the sound of liquid being poured into a glass. He kept counting until he heard Thomas walk back into the room and he turned to see him holding out a glass of water for him. 

“Here, you look like you could use this.” Thomas said and was holding his own glass of water.

Newt could still feel his cheeks and his ears burning and was grateful to have something cold to hold onto. Thomas settled back on the couch, this time their shoulders were pressed up against each other. Newt was too afraid to move and ruin whatever moment they were currently having.

Thomas had seemed to forget what had just happened and went back to the movie waiting for them on the screen. “Ready?”

Newt swallowed hard and nodded. Words finally escaping him completely at that point.

The rest of the night his senses were heightened with every movement from from Thomas. His heart rate never stopped beating fast, and if he wasn’t holding on to the glass of water his hands would shake.

Newt was barely paying attention to the movie at that point. All he could think about was the feeling of Thomas’s breath against his cheek, and the warmth of the body pressed against him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seriously this chapter was so much fun to write. Any Newt/Thomas scenes are always fun to write. Also Chuck and Thomas are definitely the type to stage a silly string war. You can't change my mind.
> 
> Are there any other interactions you want to see more of for future chapters? Again your comments are much appreciated!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! This has been something I have been wanting to write for awhile, it’s definitely gonna be a slow burner so be patient while we watch these two nerds begin their eventual falling in love.
> 
> Trivia facts and knowledge will be added at the end of each chapter for those who are interested.


End file.
